The Dominance of Darkness
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Reboot of Dominance of Darkness, five years ago when Japan became Area 11 the former prince Lelouch was converted into a vampire. Now after five years of training he is ready to set out on his destined path to become the new Prince of Darkness and succeed his ancestor Dracula. Unaware that dark forces threaten humanity and he just might their only chance to survive. Lelouch/harem
1. Chapter 1 Under the Velvet Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Rosario + Vampire, and the views expressed in this story do not match those of the author.**

A/N: technically this is a reboot of my Dominion of Darkness story, which I will change its title very shortly before I delete that story once I redirect viewers of that story to this one.

Recently I have gone back and began redoing some of the chapters and made some serious changes, so anyone who had read the story previously should re-read the first chapter.

I have done some changes which I hope would be some improvements such as keeping Tsukune in the story while removing the High School of the Dead characters who I ultimately saw no need for them. The harem I will keep, but I am redoing it so it's not too easy for Lelouch which I am also applying to his abilities as well as he is starting off from a fledging in this chapter about to make that final transition into becoming a true vampire.

I will be using a mix of elements and characters from Castlevania, the Lords of Shadows reboot and a few elements of the Hellsing Ultimate series with this story adapted for the CG and RV universe, but primarily it will be between Rosario + Vampire and Code Geass.

For instance I am using a modified form of the conversation process of a vampire and the fledging system from Hellsing Ultimate, but this would be an ability possessed by those of Dracula's line or those who had their vampire blood infused with it granting them this ability as one member of the Shuzen Family in this chapter will reveal…how it happened will be revealed later on.

It's a little late, but here is the summary: Lelouch Lamperouge is no longer human, but rather due to events when Japan fell to Britannia five years ago he made the choice to become a vampire for the sake of vengeance and for his sister. Even though he was told he was the successor to a legacy known to his and his sister's bloodline through their mother he never quite grasped the possible sacrifices he would need to make to inherit the power of the King of Vampires and to ultimately take his place. But as Lelouch continues to grow stronger he not only comes close to potentially losing his humanity, but also he is unaware of the other supernatural forces at work not knowing he'll inevitable be drawn into a conflict that will change the world forever or destroy it.

Anyway let us move on with the fic, so I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

_I observe him quietly as I did all those years ago when we found him. He was such a weak boy then, but he never once realized the blood buried within his humanity, but five years later we have cultivated and trained him preparing him for the day to assume my old friend's mantle. He has grown and gotten stronger, but there is still much more that must be done. Very soon he must take the next step, but does he have it in him to do what must be done so that he may gain the power he is meant to inherit. I will continue to watch him closely. _

_Tonight will be a test of his combat skills against armed humans. I doubt they will be a challenge for him now, but I wonder if he can face the greatest challenge to come. _

_Lord Zobek _

_February 5__th__ 2015 A.T.B. _

* * *

Chapter 1

Under the Velvet Moon

It was almost midnight as a full moon was out over the casino district of the Toyko Settlement which on the outside was an appealing place and usually a place that attracted only the most wealthy and influential of men and women from around Area 11, the country once formerly known as Japan. One of the more famed casinos in the area was a place called the Gold Palace that had a reputation for being a five-star hotel with one of the largest casinos in Area 11, but that was merely its public image to hide its much darker side. Underneath the bright lights, and busy casino floors was the place where much of Area 11's seedy underbelly gathered or conducted a range of different business deals which just about anything from black market auctions, drug trade and business deals and human trafficking.

One such meeting was happening right now at the penthouse of the owner of the building and also one of the most notorious gangsters of the region, but standing upon a rooftop opposite of the glamorous hotel a woman in a black cloak bore a grin on her face. In one hand she held a stopwatch, which she was ready to start at the proper moment.

"Now it is time to see if all of the training will pay off." The woman said before starting the stopwatch. After putting it away the woman drew a cell phone from her cloak. After dialing a number she held it to her ear.

"Yes could I order a dinner reservation for," The girl said before pausing to think for a moment, "Twenty one…yes that is fine."

* * *

A short time later inside the penthouse there were at least a total of twenty people with the majority of them wearing black suits and sunglasses posted around the windows and elevators leading out of the penthouse acting as guards. The elevator chimed and its doors opened prompting two guards to look inside where they saw a teenage boy standing there. His attire consisted of classic Victorian fashion, including a dark purple suit, black leather boots, and a white cravat. Worn over it was a full-length, black frock overcoat with a cape while possessing a red interior. On his head he wore a black fedora with a wide floppy brim.

"Excuse me just what are you doing here kid? This floor is off-limits."

"Don't worry…" The young man said looking up at the two guards. The teen had pale skin and blood red eyes with a slits in them. He also had black hair as well too. "I am expected, so please escort me to the meeting and protect me from harm." The young teen said with a hypnotic tone in his voice as the expressions of the guards turned from worried and annoyed to blank slates baring a look of almost complete ignorance in their eyes.

"He is expected, so let's escort him to the meeting to ensure no one troubles him." The first guard said.

"Yes we should protect him too." The second guard said while the boy grinned wickedly.

Much to the confusion of the other guards the boy was lead to the meeting which was happening in the large living room inside the penthouse, but despite their uncertainty the other guards did nothing to stop them. Arriving in an extravagant living room adorned with what one would expect from a powerful mob boss who controlled much of the organized crime in Area 11.

There were several men each of them wearing their own style of business attire standing around a table looking at some objects and paper work on a table before them, but the young man's target was a large muscular man who wore a white suit and had combed back brown hair with green eyes. As he approached the gathering one of the men noticed him approach. The man in the white suit gave a displeased look at his guards before addressing them making no effort to hide his anger.

"Who the hell let this kid in here?"

"I am actually here to see you Mr. Samuel Bigglesworth; who publically is the owner of this casino and a munitions company that is one of three top weapon suppliers to the Britannian Empire. However underneath it all you are the lead mobster for the Britannian Mafia here in Area 11 that has dealings in just about everything from the black market, slave trading and drugs." The teen replied with a dark smile on his face.

The mob boss's eyes narrowed in repressed anger, "Kid you are not going home tonight, but I'll kill you quick if you tell me why you are here."

"I am here for two reasons really. One…I am going to take the money you have brought for your little transactions and any files of value from your office." The young man replied as the men drew their guns with Samuel glaring at him.

"Oh and how did you intend to do that?"

"That is where reason number two comes in…all of you so called armed and dangerous mobsters are a test for me."

"Then you just failed kid…waste him." The lead mobster ordered as five of them prepared to open fire, but the two guards who had been hypnotized acted drawing their guns before a shoot-out ensured.

The fifteen year old teen merely stood there with a smile as bullets continue to fly pass him, but even some bullets meant for him seemingly passed right through him. Inevitably the outnumbered guards were killed when the other guards rushed into the room and gunned down their former co-workers leaving the young man alone in a room full of angry mobsters.

"How the hell did you people miss him?"

"Oh no their shots did hit me, but in reality they merely passed right through me." The young man explained before removing his hat. "I am Lelouch Lamperouge, be sure to apologize to the devil for the inconvenience when I send you all of you to hell."

Just as they opened fire Lelouch quickly moved out of the line of firing as he began attacking the guards one by one. Each one fell to the ground after Lelouch dealt them a bone-crushing blow to their chests shattering their rib cages. One blow from either a quick kick, an elbow blow to the stomach or a punch to the chest was enough to shatter any bones in the way along with causing any organs to violently burst from the impact killing the target instantly. Those that tried to flee were struck down with knives throwing from Lelouch's hand composed of what seemed to be his own blood. The last one tried in vain to shoot him, but this time Lelouch created a sword out of blood and beheaded the last guard. After the last guard fell to the ground some of the mod leaders tried to flee, but Lelouch leapt into the air where he unleashed a technique releasing his arms in a fan like motion.

_Hyakujin Ryouran (Profusion of One Hundred Blades)! _Lelouch thought as he literally one hundred invisible blades that slashed through all of the gangers cutting them down leaving only Mr. Bigglesworth who managed to flee. Unconcerned Lelouch pursued his fleeing target while the terrified mafia boss was trying to escape or at least take refuge where he could hopefully hold out until help arrived. With no other way out the man retreated into his value to lock himself inside until help could arrive.

Unfortunately it was a futile effort.

"Sorry, but hiding in your vault was a bad idea. It could have worked if I were human, but how unfortunate for you that I have abilities that far surpass the average human." Lelouch said darkly entering the vault by becoming intangible to pass right through the heavy reinforced door.

Panicking Samuel drew his gun and unloaded his entire clip against Lelouch, but due to still being intangible the bullets passed right through him.

"Stay back…you monster!"

"You tried to kill a 15-year old boy and call him a monster." Lelouch asked with a look of mock surprise before his eyes narrowed in anger, "Such pathetic and despicable behavior...this is why I enjoy targeting people like you because of your vileness." Lelouch said before creating another sword out of his blood before rushing the man and beheading him in one swift attack.

Once the man was dead Lelouch drew out a sack he was carrying within his coat as he began filling it with all of the money and jewels he could find, but he took care to make sure he took any important documents from Bigglesworth's office including anything regarding any shady business deals so that he could plan future targets for later.

As he was about to leave the cloaked woman who had been watching him was in the living room enjoying a cup filled with blood, but this time she had her hood down revealing the face of a teenage woman who was around eighteen years old though she looked younger than that due to her being only five foot three which was shorter than Lelouch.

"Aiya…you did better than I thought and I am pleased with your use of Hougetsu Jigen-Tou."

The woman praised before taking a slip from her drink.

"You killed all of them quickly too and you even cast a youjutsu barrier that blocks off sounds to keep anyone else from becoming aware of what was happening. Then you went further by hypnotizing the men in the security room to further ensure no one else would be aware of what was happening before becoming up." Akua Shuzen said with pride before taking a slip from her cup. "BUT you get a B- as your final score because you didn't drink the blood of any of these poor pathetic excuses of humans."

"These lowlifes aren't worth it." Lelouch pointed out.

"Maybe so, but Evildoers are easier to feed off of, and not to mention they taste better. However I think the real reason is that you are still feeling reluctant to feed off of humans directly instead of transfusion bags am I right?"

"It's not like that." Lelouch admitted with some reluctance evident in his eyes.

"Well you need to stop being suck a picky eater and get over this limitation especially if you want to become a full-fledged vampire and end being my fledging." Akua pointed out with a matter of fact tone.

"Wait you mean I am ready then?"

"Yes…almost, but to finally complete your transformation into a true vampire there is one thing you must do."

"What is it?"

"You must drink the blood of a virgin of the opposite gender, which for you means you must drink the blood from a living human female who still has her virginity."

Akua finished off the last of her drink before setting the cup down.

The female vampire shrugged her shoulders as she dwelled on the thought for a moment until, "That might be a challenge these days I know, but I am sure you'll find one easily enough in Ashford Academy."

"So are you proposing I just feed off of some random girl?"

"Not really considering that you will probably end up killing said girl since the amount of blood you'll need to drink will ultimately kill her as a result of blood loss." Akua explained, but seeing Lelouch's concerned expression she quickly added. "On the other hand you could convert the girl into a fledging of your own which all you have to do is feed them some of your blood. In fact that will all but guarantee your graduation and transformation into a true-vampire."

"So you are suggesting I just use any girl who is a virgin, but in order to avoid killing them I should make her my fledging?"

"Yes, but determining if they are a virgin might be an issue. However I have confidence you will complete this final lesson. Unless of course you like the idea of being my fledging servant, although I would have no problem using you as my servant if that is the case…right?" Akua said trying to push Lelouch towards seeking out his first human victim.

The woman whose blood he would drink held the key to not only completing his transformation into a true vampire, but also it would free him from the bound that ties him to his mentor and creator Akua. The older vampire knew Lelouch hated the idea of being subordinate to someone else, so she knew the idea of being his own vampire at last free of her would motivate him.

"How are you certain I can convert someone whose blood has been drained to the point of death?"

"Because I did it to you…don't you remember?" Akua replied with a sly smile on her face.

Lelouch paused at her words as he recalled the day it happened when his days as a weak and frail human child came to an unexpected end, but had he not made the choice he had to make then neither he and his beloved sister would be here now.

* * *

It was five years ago and the white van he and his sister had departed in after leaving behind the children's only friend they had made in Japan. They were forced to take a long about route through the mountains, but along the way they were attacked by a group of Britannian black-ops soldiers who had been instructed to kill the young prince and princess who had been exiled to Japan to use as political barraging tools. But when Japan was invaded it soon became apparent to Lelouch that his father the 98th Emperor of Britannia Charles zi Britannia wanted him and his sister to die in Japan so he could make effective use of their deaths.

Their van was knocked off the road crashing into a tree after flipping over. His sister Nunnally was still inside the wrecked van, but Lelouch had been thrown from it when his seatbelt broke on him during the flip so he was lying on the ground unable to move because both of his legs had been broken. Yet he could see the soldiers of the black ops unit approaching to see if the siblings were dead, but Lelouch despite not wanting to die like this knew this was it.

_Damn you…damn you Britannia…I swear I'll destroy you! _Lelouch cursed as his eyes burned with rage, but his body was broken and he was bleeding badly from his injuries.

However just before the soldiers arrived a younger Akua who was thirteen years old who quickly attacked and brutally used her signature technique he would one day learn from her the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou to effortlessly cut down and decapitate the enemy soldiers. Once they were all dead Lelouch watched as Akua slowly approached him before a black portal of shorts opened behind him. Stepping out of the portal was a man in a black suit wearing a red-tie complete with black gloves upon his hands while he had short white hair and a beard as a sign of his old age, but his eyes were black and yellow signifying his hidden inhuman nature.

"So this is the chosen successor." Zobek began before shaking his head at him. "I suppose he'll have to do, but the blood has thinned yet his blood is within him."

"Talk about scrapping the bottom of the barrel."

"Your grandfather nearly wiped out the family line until a daughter remained, so we have no one else to choose from."

"Aiya I know, but I hope this will be worth the trouble." Akua said shaking her head in slight disappointment as well. "But we'll just have to make do with what we have."

"What do you want?" Lelouch asked before coughing up some blood as a result of his injuries.

"We're here for you little prince and today is your lucky day." Akua began waving her right index finger in a gesture. "As it turns out you are one of two still living blood-related successors to the Prince of Darkness, Count Dracula."

"That's ridiculous," Lelouch muttered weakly.

"Yet you saw me cut down all of these soldiers so easily, which if you don't believe I am human after that then your eyes must not be functioning correctly." Akua pointed out with an amused smile causing Lelouch to become quiet but he look at the older girl intently.

Akua studied the look in Lelouch's eyes causing her opinion of the young man to change as she recognized what she saw within him prompting her smile to grow.

_I know that look, _Akua thought recalling in her own memories the terrible image of someone very dear to her having suffered a horrific end, _eyes that hold hate for a world that has wronged them._

"I am here to offer you the choice of becoming a vampire in exchange for becoming the successor to the legacy of the man whose blood flows in your veins."

"You can't be serious that I am related to Dracula?"

"I know its shocking isn't it," Akua said with an amused smile, "but his true identity was that of former Brotherhood of Light warrior Gabriel Belmont who was even made God's chosen one. But when he became a vampire he became a great vampire lord without equal until tragedy his own child alongside my grandfather betrayed him to humanity and after a great and terrible battle that lasted for a month during which he was slain."

"If he is dead how did he have a successor?"

"His son who betrayed him father a child of his own, but perhaps in a ironic fashion he was betrayed and killed by members of the Brotherhood of Light who feared he would become like his father," Akua explained before adding, "leaving my grandfather who fought alongside him as a friend and comrade to rule changing his name to Alucard so that he could use his reputation to easily assume control of Wallachia and continue the original Alucard's dream."

"Akua Shuzen is the descendant of the original mother and Queen of all Vampires; Carmilla." Zobek noted before joining the conversation while offering an introduction. "I am the last surviving Lord of Shadows and Lord of the Necromancers…for I am Death."

"Just what exactly do you want with me?" Lelouch demanded as this offer was too good to be true. "There has to be a catch to this right? You can't be offering this power out of the goodness of your hearts."

"You're right about that, but there is trouble that threatens my interests as well as those of Akua." Zobek replied honestly before further adding, "However we are willing to help you towards your goal if you help us in turn."

"You are the only one who can inherit Dracula's power as the living blood that coursed through the castle seeks a successor to his power." Akua explained, "Would you be interested to inherit the power of the greatest vampire who ever lived."

"Just like that," Lelouch said before coughing up some blood, "nothing is free."

"You are not wrong on that, which of course means you'll have to work your way up. But looking at you now and seeing how weak you are…isn't there anything you would want to do with the power that becoming the new King of Vampires would bring you?"

"This is crazy…I must be dead or something."

"Well you're going to be soon if you don't make a decision. You have lost a lot of blood already." Zobek noted.

"Even if you survived this…what is there for you? You and your sister being kept as mere insurance for the sake of the Ashford Family, but what happens when they decide to use you and throw you to the sharks to save themselves? Or what happens if the royal family finds out you and your sister are alive. I think these soldiers they sent to kill you are a clear indication of what would happen." Akua said gesturing to the dead soldiers behind her.

Whatever reluctance Lelouch had was beginning to dwindle down to nothing.

"You are lucky we had been keeping tabs on you before this happened otherwise you would be quite dead right now. If not for yourself then think about your sister." Akua said tempting Lelouch to accept.

As unbelievable the situation was Lelouch couldn't deny that Akua was right. What was there for him and what did the future hold even if he survived this day. His life would be hanging by a thread which could come crashing down on him at any time if he isn't careful. All in all Lelouch knew his options would be few and if he was very lucky an opportunity would come along in which he could carry out the vow he made to his only friend.

_I swear Suzaku, so help me…one day I will obliterate Britannia!_

Seeing what Akua was offering, although it was too good to be true. But seeing how she dealt with those soldiers using abilities and speed that were clearly well-beyond that of a human. The power was tempting and considering the risks and his current position in life…

What did he have to lose?

"Alright I agree, so what happens?"

"First you have to become a vampire like me, which is why I am here." Akua said as she knelt down near Lelouch before picking him up before skinning her fangs into his neck. "Before coming here Zobek had me take part in a ritual that allowed some of the living blood that carried Dracula's powers to be carried within me so I grant it to the true successor during his conversion into a vampire, which can only be done by someone of the opposite gender."

Modern vampires like Akua lacked the power to convert humans into vampires, but Lelouch's vampire blood that had been kept dormant through spells and seals placed upon it by his mother had surpassed it to the point that he lived his life as an ordinary human. However thanks to the ritual Zobek conducted allowing her to drink of the castle's blood which not only allowed her to act as a carrier for the powers of Dracula to be delivered to his intended successor through a bite, but the second reason she was chosen was because she was related to Carmilla.

Dracula had originally gained his powers as a vampire by drinking all of the blood of Carmilla daughter and the castle he inhabited had previous belonged to Carmilla.

_As one of the last living descendants of Carmilla you alone could act as a vessel for the castle's blood and power so it can reach its heir and be revitalized once more, but even through it will not accept you as a successor to Dracula's power you will benefit from this ritual as you will gain power by awakening the powers held by Carmilla._

Akua remembered Zobek's explanation and the ritual was an old and arcane task in which she drank of the Vampire Castle's demonic and vampire mixed blood which nearly killed her, but being the descendant of Carmilla enabled her to survive.

The black-haired vampire could feel the blood and the power she was carrying growing excited as she stood near Lelouch confirming he was the successor both the Castle and Dracula, whose will lived on within the blood of the castle, had chosen.

"Even through you'll become something more, but I am sure you'll understand that this will hurt." Akua admitted as knelt down next to Lelouch who offer his neck with no hesitant on his part before Akua opened her mouth to sink her fangs into the young boy.

Strangely there was no pain, but he could feel himself getting weaker as the blood was being sucked out him by a very eager Akua who had seemingly taken to enjoy the taste of his blood. Lelouch almost lost consciousness by the time Akua finished, but he was much closer to death than he was before now as his vision was beginning to fade but he heard Akua's voice.

"Now drink of my own blood, which will replace your human blood and begin your transformation." Akua instructed cutting open her arm to allow her blood to drip out before bringing her arm to Lelouch's mouth allowing the young man to drink on. After the first few drops entered his body Lelouch felt a feeling of renewed strength as he grabbed Akua's arm and began drinking her blood from the open wound. The more he drank the stronger he felt his body becoming.

Even through Lelouch fed on her blood greedily the sensation wasn't very painful, but even Akua felt like Lelouch was taking too much from her.

"Stop that's enough," Akua said trying to stop Lelouch from drinking more of her blood. But the young man kept going until Akua managed to pry his mouth off of her arm freeing her with Lelouch's body beginning its transformation.

As Lelouch cried out as the magical sealed placed upon him to surpass his vampire blood within him were quickly shattered as the blood of the demonic Vampire Castle that carried the blood of Dracula surged through his body. Instead of dying and becoming undead like some vampires he had heard and seen in movies and read in books Lelouch felt his body grow stronger, but at the same time he felt all of his previous wounds instantly regenerate themselves.

However Akua herself began to undergo a transformation herself as she felt an icy torrent shoot through her veins while a dark voice whispered to her.

_**You have done well and awakened the vampire within my chosen heir, so I shall grant you a gift as a reward. Through the blood of the castle an echo of Carmilla lingers and through you carrying her blood I will grant you the power meant to be inherited by those of her line.**_

For a brief moment in her mind's eye Akua saw a man with long brown hair, a beard and blood red eyes wearing a red coat with leather armor padding on the shoulders trimmed with gold giving it a sense of authority and power.

The blood of the castle that lingered in Akua awoke something within her. It wasn't like she was being given anything, but the sensation was more like something carried within her blood that passed through each generation of descendants starting with Carmilla had thinned and became loss with time. Even so the dark will within the blood of the demonic castle she had carried used the echo of her ancestor to reawaken and regain the power her ancestors had lost.

_This feeling…I can't describe it, but…I…I like it. _Akua thought with a smile as she could feel the power coursing through her veins.

_**Use the power to protect my heir and train him. He is your fledging until he is ready to drink the blood of virgin to complete his transformation. **_

* * *

"Earth to Lelouch," Akua asked snapping Lelouch's mind back to the present.

"Huh…sorry I was just thinking."

"Well you don't need to do it right this minute, but it's something I insist you think about and chose soon." Akua said before she heard the elevator open.

A few moments later a group of large humanoid slugs slithered into the room with two of them carrying supplies for waste disposal, another was holding two large rolls of plastic while the last one was pushing a flat-bed cart. On the company shirts they wore the titles on their backs read: Joe's Waste Disposal Cleanup.

"Good evening Joe…I am glad you could make it." Akua greeted.

"It's always a pleasure doing business Miss Shuzen." Joe said bowing politely to the vampire.

"Likewise," Akua said before paying the slug with large diamonds that were the size of golf balls, "The usual work and cover up of course."

"Of course…consider it done."

Leaving the slugs to do their work Lelouch and Akua left the penthouse together as these slugs Akua typically hired were very good at cleaning up dead bodies and wiping away any evidence in the process. By morning it would be all of those men vanished under mysterious circumstances with no trace of their bodies or even signs of a gunfight had taken place. It sickened Lelouch to think what they did to the bodies, but even he couldn't deny they were extremely good at what they did so much that Akua had hired their services whenever she performed an assassination and needed a cleanup done to cover it up.

Sometime later Lelouch returned home which was the Student Council Club House which had some of the rooms reserved as Lelouch and his sister's rooms since the dormitories do not have any kind of handicap assistance. He lived next-door to her room just so he could be on hand for any problems, but they had their maid Sayoko Shinozaki to help them. Nunnally remained unaware of Lelouch's transformation into a vampire, although the idea of drinking her blood to complete his transformation and then turn her did come to mind Lelouch was against it.

_She wouldn't enjoy this life that I am sure of. _

As Lelouch quietly entered his room he changed out of his clothes and changed into sleepwear, although it was better he was active during the night than the day he did have a civilian life to maintain after all. For the first few years the sun did bother him slightly, but as powers grew under Akua's brutal and strict training while Zobek taught him sorcery and other forms of dark magic he developed a better tolerance to the sun although it still weakened him a little.

He lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling wondering how he was going to solve this problem. He didn't like the idea of killing a girl to obtain greater power, but if he could find a target that was of a criminal background then it would be easier to kill her for it.

_Yeah like how many criminals or murders are you going to find who happen to be virgins? _Lelouch thought in a moment of self-mockery.

Deciding he would consider the issue again tomorrow Lelouch rested, but either way he was determined to find a way to break his tie to Akua so he could at last become his own vampire and be his own master as Zobek and Akua had promised him five years ago. He felt so much stronger than before now and a part of him was eager to know how much stronger he would become once he became a true vampire.

All Lelouch vi Britannia could do was wait and see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

A/N: So who will Lelouch suck the blood from to complete his transition into a full-fledged vampire?

As Akua hinted at there are no storage of possible candidates in Ashford Academy, but could he really kill a young girl for the sake of growing stronger or would even consider making said victim his own fledging.

Regardless the girl could end up being a romantic interest to Lelouch, but I hope to choose someone who wouldn't be seen as an overused choice or a predictable one. However bear in mind that being that Lelouch is only fifteen years old at this time it will be awhile before we get into any romantic build ups, but that doesn't mean I can lay the foundations for it now.

So read and review and tell me what you think. I have some of the other chapters done, and I intend to get some of my other works caught up in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2 Equilibrium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Rosario + Vampire, and the views expressed in this story do not match those of the author.**

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews.

In regards to pairing the main and first love interest will be Akua Shuzen and the change to her relation to Dracula and her line was done, which I can use to further the story later on and so that I could be more comfortable with pairing Lelouch with her or any of her siblings. I just have a very hard time writing any kind of incest pairings, which is due to the fact I just don't feel comfortable writing them. I can read some if they make sense and doesn't make me feel uncomfortable especially if the pairing is very unlikely and just doesn't feel right.

There will be a harem and I intend to do a mix of Rosario Vampire characters and Code Geass characters, although I am deciding on some on the CG side right now I have chosen Mizore to be a candidate for the harem with possibly Kurumu. Or just one of them depending on how events play out.

Tsukune will still be a main character, but he'll appear a little later through. However he will still have his own harem but I will not pull a "Lelouch gets his entire harem deal" as that would go against my own rule of undercutting a main character of his own series. Meaning Tsukune may still end up with Moka and/or Kurumu and others.

I may also pair some CG characters with Tsukune as well, but once again we'll see how events play out.

You are welcomed to offer suggestions since I will not employ the use of polls as they are ultimately a wasted effort. That being said you need to convince me of the pairing and how and why it could work because events will play out differently. I can't promise a complete break away from canon, but I am taking things in a slow and steady pace to avoid rushing and hurting the story in the long run.

Anyway to answer a concern Lone Gundam has noted there is a reason why Lelouch is hesitant, he simply won't kill some random girl to obtain power…his pride wouldn't allow it…not when….he can find a way to benefit and get even more out of it. This chapter will reveal what I mean as Lelouch has a brainstorm and realize he can capitalize on his need to find a virgin female victim.

* * *

_A storm is brewing, much like one many centuries ago, but this would be storm more terrible unlike no other. Soon humanity shall once more face despair and destruction; fortunately there is still time as well as hope for the future of humanity. No matter how different the world changes one thing remains constant…people go about their daily lives never knowing the forces that could change their destinies forever. We have always been arrogant and obvious like sheep to the slaughter. For centuries since the beginning Equilibrium has been a key factor in our world as the balance between light and darkness is always tipping to one side and then together. _

_Soon the scales may tip towards the darkness once more._

_I hope Lelouch can make his decision soon, but I trust that he will do what must be done. He shall drink the blood of the one meant to be the first to accept the immortal kiss of the vampire and break the shackles of a fledging and fully embrace the night. Only then can he finally begin the rites of passage laid down by my old friend meant for the one meant to succeed him. _

_That is provided if Lelouch can prove worthy or not. _

_~ Zobek _

_February 6__th__ 2015 A.T.B. _

* * *

Chapter 2

Equilibrium

The following morning Lelouch attended class as he normally did, although outwardly he appeared to act as he always did which was presenting himself as a sociable, likeable, and often easy going student. A very few number of people knew the real Lelouch with Akua Shuzen probably being among those who not only knew Lelouch's true nature, but obviously she perhaps the only one who knew he was a vampire. Despite sunlight weakening him, but only slightly, it didn't show as the young man went about his daily routine going from class to class and dealing with that subject and learning materials that really didn't interest him.

Lelouch's main concern what Akua told him what he needed to do and as he walked down the hall passing by the young women with some who were either engaged in conversation or some of them looked at him with clear interest in their eyes when they thought he wasn't looking. The former prince knew he was the interest of a number of girls in this school, which he didn't quite understand but suspected it was probably more of his good looks and something else he wasn't aware of. For obvious reasons he has never been interested in a girlfriend because other than the fact he was a vampire and he had his mind directed towards taking care of his sister and achieving his goal of crushing Britannia.

_No doubt it would be easy for me to take one of them and drain them dry, but… _Lelouch thought before pausing midway through his thoughts.

Yes he knew he could easily hypnotize them and lure them somewhere which he could quite easily do whatever he wanted with said victim including suck their blood until he changed into a full vampire.

_But a dead body on campus by having their blood drained or a missing student might draw attention to me if I am not careful. _Lelouch thought before dismissing the idea all together because the mere fact he would stoop so low was appalling even to him who had become so accustomed to killing under Akua's strict training over the past five years. Then another thought came to mind which seemed much more appealing than the last ideas he had.

_Maybe a willing one would be much better, but could I possibly just drink small amounts of their blood in doses and avoid killing them? _

Like his other thoughts on the matter Lelouch hit another roadblock as the young man realized that even with a willing girl who would allow him to drink his blood how would he know to stop without killing her.

_I never drank anyone's blood before, so could I stop myself at the right moment?_

A possible solution to that would be to perhaps seek out more criminals and mobsters and drink their blood to learn how to stop at the right moment without killing his victim. Even through the thought of feeding on such scum sickened him out of a sense of pride, but so far it seemed to be a more ideal option.

_Better than forcing a girl, which could result in her death, but…? _

Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a certain infamous face around Ashford Academy.

"Oh Lelouch!"

Turning around he saw a busty blonde who was a year older than he was with blue eyes, but accompanying her was someone Lelouch hadn't seen before. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her hips while like the blonde he knew she had blue eyes as well with a peach-skin tone. Looking at the gray and black trimmed uniform she wore that came with black heels and a skirt with an officer's coat on top was a sign the girl likely came from the Kyoto Military Academy for the Britannian Army. It was a military school where either members of the nobility or those of wealthy families sent their children to become soldiers and hopefully officers if they performed well.

_Or bribe the right people… _Lelouch thought bitterly as Milly Ashford and her friend approached.

"Hey Lelouch I am glad I found you. I couldn't find Rivalz or any of the others this morning." Milly said taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Is something going on? And who is this…are you a new student?" Lelouch asked, but he suspected the girl with Milly wasn't a new student.

"This isn't a new student, but she is a student from the Kyoto Military Academy. This is Monica Kruszewski and Monica this is Lelouch a friend who I have known for a bit." Milly said introducing Monica to the young vampire.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Monica greeted kindly.

"Likewise…I take it you and Milly must be old friends."

"We know each other through her grandfather and my father whose business of selling and developing some of Britannia's Knightmare Frames." Monica explained before going further, "As well as other weapons were started because of old business dealings with the Ashford Foundation before the Glasgow was rolled out and my father's company rose to greater status. But…"

Monica turned her head towards Milly with a solemn expression on her face.

"Were it not for what happened to Lady Marianne then the Ashfords would have benefited from the success my father had from developing the Glasgow which was only possible through past collaboration."

"That is unfortunate to hear." Lelouch said uncertain to believe that story, but he didn't believe Monica was lying although the question of her father being truthful was another matter. "But at least things worked out for your father."

"Yes I suppose so, but," Monica began before sighing upon which she added, "On one hand I wish I didn't have to deal with these suitors my father is trying to set me up with."

"Well that is the dark side of success for a wealthy family for Britannia." Milly noted while shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, but at least my father isn't as being aggressive about it as your parents have been."

"Yet Milly has managed to keep her signal status so far." Lelouch noted with a grin.

"Oh that is just very funny," The blonde haired girl said sarcastically, "Maybe I should hook you up with someone and we'll see if you laugh then." Milly shot back with a pouting expression.

"Heh I doubt you'll succeed, but I won't give you the chance."

"We'll see about that Lelouch."

"You two aren't a couple are you?" Monica asked with a light grin on her face teasing the two.

"Me with her…do you know what her hobbies are?" Lelouch asked while his eyes narrowed and he looked at Milly who carried an angelic and innocent smile, but Lelouch knew that was a lie as she was something else on the inside.

"Oh Lelouch you wound me so. Monica do you see how cruel he is to me...I think he needs a good woman in his life to tame him." Milly said dramatically with one hand upon her heart expressing fake and overdramatic heartbreak.

Lelouch rolled his eyes at the scene while Monica laughed.

"You know this school is much lively and friendly than the military academy." The military cadet replied with a warm smile.

"Is the academy unpleasant or the students you attend with?"

"Well…some of them are what you would expect from spoiled noble families and such." Monica said as her cheerful disposition faded. "I feel sorry for some of the ones who don't have the connections and influence some of the other ones do."

"I see so there is favoritism going around?" Lelouch pointed out, although he had heard rumors about it happening but he didn't think it was that bad.

"I don't want to admit it, but yeah it kinda is."

"That is unfortunate." Lelouch said as his idea grew and inwardly he was smiling as he has found a solution to his earlier problem, but he also found a way to capitalize on it and make it work to his future benefit for his goals. "I hope it will all work out through."

"Thank you kindly Lelouch, but if at all possible I would like to meet you again."

"Monica, don't tell me you are taking a liking to cold heart Lelouch." Milly said with her trademark devilish grin.

"I hope that is not a problem, but I am more comfortable around your friend here. After all from what I hear he is quite the good chess player so I would like to challenge him to a game when I have more time the next time I come by for a visit."

"That would not be problem."

* * *

The rest of the school day was uneventful, but upon returning to his room at the Student Club House he was met by a familiar person who looked the same as he did five years ago including dressed in the same black suit and everything.

"What can I do for you Zobek?"

"I heard from Akua that it's time for you to become a true vampire, but do you have a plan in mind or a victim in mind perhaps?"

"A little bit of both, but not so much of a victim but a fledging I would like to convert." Lelouch said feeling it was fortunate Zobek had come.

Although Akua's training was relentless and brutal in every sense of the word, especially during his first year as a vampire which could be summed up as getting-his-ass-kicked-all-day-long. However his training under Zobek wasn't quite as brutal, although it was still harsh and strict but Lelouch had learned much about the black arts and more under him as well as helping him better understand some of his other abilities including his natural ability to use blood magic to use his own blood to create potent weapons.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I do plan to one day wage war against Britannia, but I know I'll need more than just raw power alone. I'll resources and capable followers, so I began thinking…what if my first fledging was a woman with military training. Why both as a soldier and an officer of course; who would not only have combat training but training as a commander on the battlefield."

Putting a gloved hand to his chin Zobek considered this.

"That is an intriguing plan in which you could benefit greatly, but do you have anyone in mind for possible conversion?"

"Not yet, but since you are here I was wondering if I could ask for your assistance in this matter. Your influence and sight reaches very far, but I wanted to ask if your servants could investigate the students at the Kyoto Military Academy."

"Why that place?"

"Because I have heard about it being quite corrupt much like the rest of Area 11's political and military. I heard that most of the so-called top graduates succeed due to blood relations and bribes while those with said connections ensure their competition are dealt with in one form or another. I imagine that would leave some quite bitter about that if not worst depending on what else had befallen them." Lelouch said sitting down at his computer before he began researching the military academy.

"I see so you want to find the true top-ranking students who were denied their proper place and were likely humiliated or held back in some form."

"I am sure some endured worse, but I want to find those female cadets who could be an ideal fledging to consider for conversion."

"It's a good plan and I can see how you would benefit, but I am sure you realize there is one problem with it." Zobek said before noting to the young man. "These are Britannian students and not many of them would be willing to turn against their own country. At least not as radically as you…even with whatever humiliation they have probably endured."

"I realize that, but so far it seems to be my best option. Maybe I'll get lucky you never know."

"Perhaps, but if I could…I suggest an expansion of your plan to better ensure success?"

Lelouch looked away from his screen to regard Zobek.

"I am listening."

"Finding what the qualifications of what you would need in a fledging may be low in a Britannian Military School, but consider from places like the Europia United and the Chinese Federation."

"I see the E.U. has been enemies of Britannia for years. You're saying it might be easier to sway someone from those countries than here."

"Yes, but given the chances of you finding someone here in Area 11 who would not only have to possess the qualifications you seek but would be committed to your goal of Britannia's destruction, would be considered might be rather low. There even those who fled from Britannia because they disagreed with your father's polices so they would be worth investigating."

Lelouch considered this putting one hand on his chin as he contemplated the possibilities and outcomes.

"Alright we'll do both and your servants can decide who should be potential candidates. The only problem is that could they be loyal to me and not to their country?"

"That is why I suggested the exiles from Britannia as a better source for candidates, but as you have said regarding the military academy here in Area 11…we might get lucky."

* * *

Later that evening once the sun had set Lelouch decided to join his younger sister Nunnally for dinner as the twelve year old girl who at once glance couldn't even tell she and Lelouch were related as the girl had sandy brown hair while was quite different from Lelouch's who got his hair from his mother. Nunnally Lamperouge sat at the head of the table in her electric wheelchair while Lelouch sat to her right on a chair of her own as the two were enjoying dinner together.

"Miss Sayoko's cooking is the best huh big brother." Nunnally happily commented.

"It is indeed." Lelouch said in agreement as he ate another fork full of the Japanese style meal she made for the two siblings.

Despite being a vampire Lelouch knew that unlike some movies and fictional stories the young man didn't turn into some undead being as all of his body's functions still worked even through his body was much stronger and more capable than a human now. As such he could still age, but Akua told him his aging would ultimately stop once he reaches full maturity as an adult, and he could still eat food and do everything else humans could do. However he still needed to consume blood or a suitable substitute to maintain his strength.

"Uh…big brother Milly told me you met a girl today, so tell me about her."

Even as Nunnally was still smiling the former princess was obvious to her brother who nearly choked on his food from being asked such a question that seemed random and caught the former prince off guard. He was cursing Milly inwardly who probably told the young girl just to get back at him.

"Oh you mean Monica. She is an old friend of Milly's and we met for the first time today that is all. She just hopes to challenge me to a game of chess the next time we meet through."

"Does she attend school here?"

"No…I am surprised Milly didn't mention it to you." Lelouch said confirming his suspicions that Milly told her just to get at him. "She attends the Kyoto Military Academy as a cadet."

"Oh I see, so she was just visiting Milly then."

"Yes…" Lelouch said but he did wonder if there wasn't more to Monica's visit to the academy than he thought.

Now that he thought about it Lelouch realized the Ashfords had a lot to gain had they not lost their status as nobility and the rights to certain aspects and designs of the technology that led to the production of the Glasgow Knightmare Frame which rocketed Monica's father and his company to boundless success and wealth effectively taking the Ashford's place in the mobility to a degree.

_If Milly's parents aren't anything to go by I wouldn't be surprised if they were rather bitter about it._

In the end it only raised the question why did Monica visit the academy, although he couldn't imagine Milly's Grandfather Ruben Ashford to be the kind of man who would hold a grudge like that but his son and daughter-in-law might be a different story considering how much they have been trying to effectively sell their daughter off to regain their noble status. Lelouch had no love for Milly's parents who to the former prince were almost a close representation of everything he despised about the nobility, which made him feel sorry for Milly who was born to such people when she was a complete opposite of everything they were.

She was similar to her grandfather, but still there were a number of clear differences.

The two siblings finished their meal after Lelouch assured his sister that he didn't have a girl friend, but Nunnally seemed disappointed and voiced her hope her brother might find a nice girlfriend someday. Lelouch who had no real interest at the moment agreed and noted when he did he would introduce said girlfriend to her.

After returning to his room he was greeted by Zobek who had been waiting for him.

"I don't usually see you twice in one day like this."

"Forgive me my lord, but we have been meeting with some good success so far. I thought I should show you a preliminary report." Zobek said before casting a spell to conceal and lock out those from entering the room, but also ensuring no one outside the room could see and hear what was about to happen.

"So tell me what you have found."

"First we were quick to infiltrate the academy in Kyoto and we found at some potential candidates, so far we found three who potentially might work. However some molding to break their loyalties could be needed, but possibly not."

"Go on…" Lelouch said interested before sitting down on his chair in front of his desk while Zobek remained standing.

"Very well…" Zobek said waving his hand to conjure a magic circle in the center of the room to create life-like models of the candidates Zobek and his servants had found.

The first was a blonde haired woman around Lelouch's age that reached to her the bottom of her back. She had green eyes and like Monica she was wearing the same uniform she had seen the other blonde wearing earlier today. What set her apart was the fact she wore a black hair clip on the upper left-hand corner of her hair to keep some of the long-bangs from falling into her eyes.

"This is Cadet Liliana Vergamon a student of the academy's Air Battle Advance Course, but she has since faced a lot of opposition." Zobek explained as Lelouch studied the magical hologram of the girl in question trying to read her features.

_Seems confident, but that confidence seems fragile...someone is trying to break her down. She is look like someone trying to fight her fate and beat the odds, but she seems wary from it. _

"Her family is from a low-ranked noble family now entering its second generation, so as such it was intended for Liliana to marry someone of a much higher standing to marry to increase the rank and influence of the Vergamon Family. However she entered military service as a means of escape, although she has proven to be an adept Knightmare Frame pilot however her skills with handguns and close-quarters combat are more noteworthy. However her aerial combat skills also worthy to note as well, but it seems her instructors have been bribed to give her low grades but her performance which has been obvious to others has just barely kept her from getting washed out. She regrettably has no leadership qualities, but she might be useful especially since members of her own family have been secretly trying to ensure she would fail so she would be forced to return to them and accept the marriage proposal."

"She is so young and yet they are trying to marry her off already, but they are trying to hinder her progress just to break down her confidence so she would be more accepting of the marriage and probably condition her to be the ideal wife for whatever man they are trying to give her to." Lelouch said as his initial suspicions about her seemed to be accurate, but if anything he was finding more and more reasons to despise Britannian Nobility every day.

"I don't know if she would join in our rebellion sir, but I think she is someone we should keep an eye on."

"I agree she might be a useful candidate," Lelouch said bringing one hand to his chin as a sign of careful contemplation on his part, "not quite the ideal one I am looking for, but she is a start at least."

"Very well…" Zobek said as Liliana's image vanished and this time another girl who seemed younger appeared in her place. She looked younger than last cadet Lelouch saw, which was probably due to the freckles on her face, but unlike the last one her light brown hair was cut to that of a pageboy while she had light blue eyes and a fair skin complexion. "She is only a year younger than the last one, but her record has been a surprisingly colorful one so far."

"Who is she?"

"This is Cadet Marika Soresi right now a part of the Land Battle Mobile Operations Department, which her best friend Liliana was a part of before transferring to another course."

"I see…continue." Lelouch said as he tried to study the girl before him to get an initial impression of her. Aside from her youthful complexion Marika seemed nervous, but beyond that it was hard to tell anything else so Lelouch listened to Zobek's briefing of the young girl.

"Like her friend Marika comes from a low-ranked noble family and much like her friend she too has been betrothed to a member of the nobility, but this one is actually a Knight of the Round."

"Which one…" Lelouch inquired.

"Luciano Bradley."

"I feel sorry for her already," The former prince said after a brief moment of silence, "out of all of them they had to pick him."

"I don't think I need to explain that Marika isn't exactly keen on the marriage idea, and so was her brother Kewell Soresi who is presently stationed in Area 11 and is a member of both the Purist Faction and Viceroy Clovis's royal guard." Zobek explained before continuing. "From what we have gathered he has been trying to prevent the engagement from being finalized, so he is the one who sponsored Marika's enrollment into the Academy."

"I see, so the family is divided then."

"Yes master…"

"How are her skills?"

"She has been noted to be nervous around new superiors at first, but after adjusting to them she is efficient and capable. So far she is proving herself to be a capable pilot and solider, but she has been held back which I think it's due to interference from her family."

"So when they don't do as they are told they try to do something else, so the parents try to hinder them and bring them back to the cage they called home." Lelouch mused with barely hidden disgust etched upon his face.

"Well this next one should be different."

"How so?"

"Here…" Zobek said before Marika's image vanished and was replaced by another who appeared be around the same age as she was, but unlike the other two this girl was more upbeat somehow and cheerful which was a welcomed change.

The girl was younger by one year with forest green hair tied in a small ponytail on the back of her head tied by yellow ribbons. She had one another yellow hair tie on one of the large bangs on the right side of her head. She had clear blue eyes and something about her cheerful demeanor somehow eerily reminded him of Milly somehow.

"Her name is Sokkia Sherpa." Zobek began. "She is in the same division and training class as Marika. Among the three she by far has the most impressive scores as a pilot, a soldier and leadership capability. Her instructors have commented and are impressed by her skill of tactical and information analysis. She is likely to be ranked the best of her class, but…"

"But…so what issues or problems does she have."

"Well its nothing like the last two, but I would say Sokia has two weaknesses."

"Such as?"

"One she intended to speak her mind quite a bit without any consideration for her words."

"So she is very vocal about her thoughts, but how is this a problem?"

"That relates to weaknesses number two." Zobek said before taking a deep breath. "You know how Milly is with other women right?"

"What?" Lelouch asked seemingly confused before the realization dawned on him causing him to pale. "Don't she…uh…does what Milly calls surveys?"

"From what we have learned she intends to go further," Zobek replied seemingly hesitantly as he was looking for the proper words to use, "such that none of the female cadets are in the showers when she goes in."

The former prince was silent as he was surprised by this development. "I see…well I am not sure how to respond to that one, but."

"Apparently her own female instructors aren't safe and some have misunderstood her actions of being of a different persuasion. But this is likely because she has very high standards for men she might show interest in as she has noted to some that she has no interest in men who are lacking in her own words."

"What you are basically saying is that she is like a near unrestrained version of Milly, and without anything resembling a mouth filter."

"More or less…"

"I didn't think someone more…well…unrestrained than Milly existed." Lelouch said as he felt an understandable reservation of turning that girl into his first fledging.

"Yes master, but among the three she might be the hardest to sway to outside. However her antics may see her kicked out of the academy or worse so an opportunity might come along." Zobek noted.

"I suppose," Lelouch said as he almost would prefer one of the other two over Sokkia because he was uncertain of how he could handle her.

_It would be almost having to deal with a vampire version of Mi-…NO DON'T GO THERE. _Lelouch was thinking before he quickly dismissed the idea as he didn't want to envision how Milly might turn out if she had become a vampire. For reasons that Lelouch deemed best not to think about the very idea made him shiver where he stood.

"Anyway my servants are looking for possible recruits in the EU and Chinese federation, but will take longer before we have a list of candidates together."

"I understand, but keep an eye on those three for now. However there is one more I would like you to investigate for me." Lelouch asked as a thought did come to mind. Part of it was curiosity, but another was suspicion. "I want you to investigate a cadet named Monica Kruszewski."

"She didn't meet any of our initial requirements…are you sure?"

"Yes, because I had a run in with her today. Call it suspicion, but there just something I feel I should look into especially if it's something Milly might be involved in."

"Very I'll order my servants to investigate her and find out what we can."

"Thank you…"

"No need to thank me master…your ascension to the throne of darkness left unoccupied by Dracula will be thanks enough. I just hope you'll assume it soon, but I shall try to seek out someone who might be worthy to convert into your first fledging."

"Just left me know beforehand is all I ask."

"Of course…"

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Lelouch intends to not only find a willing victim so he can drink their blood, but it's his hope he could find a capable woman who would make a good fledging. Although someone like Kallen would be a potentially better choice I understand and agree, but there are two problems with that. One she would be too easy (not to mention they haven't met yet), but I have something else in mind that might be a little surprising for Kallen's introduction and how she will join Lelouch's group. For now Lelouch seeks a candidate to have a fledging that would be capable and considering he plans to wage war against Britannia then finding someone with some military training and discipline would be more ideal than a resistance member who may or may not follow Lelouch. In this way Lelouch gets the best of both worlds, his full vampire transformation obtained and he gets military-trained fledging to help him begin his preparations for his rebellion.

But the question is can Lelouch convince his future fledging to side with him, become his vampire fledging and work with him to destroy Britannia to remake the world into a better place. Now that is where a challenge can be found.

Make no mistake Kallen will come to Lelouch's side in due time, but I want to do a different route and nothing that might seem easy or clichéd. But I do have some plans in mind…just as soon as I decide on the best one we'll see Kallen soon so don't worry.

Monica might end up being the Police Girl of Lelouch's group in that sense, but who knows if events might cause for one of the three candidates Zobek and Lelouch looked over to be picked instead.

And speaking of them… Sokkia Sherpa from Oz of the Reflection has been noted to even give Milly a run for her money in the pervert department, so is she worse than Milly then…was it even possible lol. Ironically among the three Lelouch and Zobek looked at she has the best skills and stats as soldier and pilot, but she is an unrestrained version of Milly who speaks whatever is on her mind without any forethought beforehand. God just imagine if she and Milly ended up friends and involved with Lelouch *glup*…scary. It be worse if Ruby joined up with those two lol.


	3. Chapter 3 The choices we make

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Rosario + Vampire, and the views expressed in this story do not match those of the author.**

A/N: Another chapter and I'll respond to some reviews really quick.

Lone Gundam: well yes, but I am trying to keep in mind that Lelouch is still fairly young at this point too. Not to mention I don't want to make things too easy for him either, he may be stronger than the average vampires but there are some enemies at this point in the story who can outclass him. I decided to include Tsukune into the story because it felt unfair to exclude the main character of the series involved from it.

But something to keep in mind guys Tsukune will be a little different, remember he and his cousin have grown up in a Japan controlled by Britannia. Much of his character will remain the same, but adapted for the harsh growing up environment he has likely endured.

And finally why I didn't keep the original harem members from knowing Lelouch as a child and building up a relationship from there…well it felt kinda cheap taking an easy route. I want to build it up from scratch and build some genuine chemistry with some of Lelouch's love interests.

Lastly I will NOT consider incest pairings, and that includes Marrybell mei Britannia…besides from what I have gathered she swings the other way so I don't think she is interested in guys.

* * *

_Lelouch has grown much since I first converted him thanks to the new powers the demonic blood of the castle had granted me. He still has much to learn, but even I did not expect him to bear such darkness within him and his devotion to his sister, who regrettably is still human, is wonderful. I have no doubt that Lelouch will accomplish everything I hope he will achieve. If Alucard does attempt to betray me despite our deal, which I am almost positive he will, I will have a few cards to play when that time comes. If my new powers and abilities are not enough then my beloved Prince of Darkness shall be the one to deal with Alucard for me. _

_Everything is in motion now and we have passed the point of no return. I care not what happens to this world as long as my beloved Moka is safe. As long as Moka is happy and safe the rest of the world can burn for all I care. My Moka is all that matters. _

_You shall be my means of making my desires and plans a reality Lelouch. _

_Akua Shuzen_

_February 8__th__ 2015 A.T.B._

* * *

Chapter 3

The choices we make

Two days had passed since Zobek and Lelouch decided the three candidates they agreed to keep under observation for now and see if opportunities could open that would allow the former prince to convince and ultimately convert one of them into becoming his fledging in the hopes of aiding him in his war to bring about Britannia's destruction. Marika and Liliana might be somewhat easier to convince, but the third one Sokkia might be a little harder. However Lelouch, who was sitting in class as his teacher was giving a lecture, was having second thoughts about converting her, which was probably a result of his experiences with Milly who according to what Zobek revealed was similar to Milly in some ways but she was not as restrained as she was.

A part of Lelouch feared that Sokkia might somehow use her vampire powers for her own perverted advantages, which another part of Lelouch feared Milly might do if he turned her into a vampire.

_Maybe I am over exaggerating it. _Lelouch thought trying to calm his thoughts.

He reasoned that perhaps being fully aware of Milly's habits and the fact he knew that Milly had an interest in him that went beyond simple friendship, but her family's wishes for her to marry someone of a higher noble family has prevented her so far from acting on said interests. Looking at how Milly seems to delight in conducting surveys as she called it on her friends including Shirley Fenette and even her longest childhood friend Nina Einstein caused the young man to feel concerned.

Not even Lelouch clearly understood why, but possibly the idea embarrassed him or he was unknowingly shy when it comes to dealing with women in certain conditions.

_Pervert or not if she can be useful and help me bring down Britannia I'll just have to work with it. _The former prince thought as the more logical driven part of his mind won.

If Sokkia could be recruited and her loyalty to him secured better than Marika and Liliana then so be it even if it means dealing with an unrestrained vampire version of Milly. If he could bring down Britannia in the end then it was a small price to pay compared to having already long ago given up his own humanity to be what he was now. Considering this Lelouch believed that it would be best if he could somehow meet all three girls before making his offer of converting them or showing up at the right moment to win them over. Meeting them would allow the former prince to get a better understanding of their personalities and possibly build up trust with them.

_It should help me better determine if I can convert one of them to my side or not._

* * *

As Lelouch was contemplating this in another realm beyond the reach of mortal humans Zobek sat upon the remains of a ruined throne of stone that had been placed in the center of a floating rock platform in the heart of a dry and dismal canyon which was surrounded by a wasteland. The lord of the land of the dead was silently in deep thought as his minions were going about doing their assigned tasks. A part of him wished Lelouch would simply make the final transition to becoming a full vampire, so the castle could begin its resurrection. Yet he knew this was part of the package that was Lelouch vi Britannia when the castle insisted on the boy being converted using Akua as a medium after infecting her with its blood to make it possible since modern day vampires such as Akua lack the ability to convert humans into vampires.

In exchange for training and converting Lelouch she had received the power inherit with the blood of Carmilla's line, but she would never hope to obtain the level of power Lelouch would obtain once he claims the title the Prince of Darkness and properly takes possession of his descendant's throne. However what Lelouch didn't consider was the fact that his powers were still growing and soon it would push his own body to act so trying to keep his hunger in check may become more difficult as his body will seek to complete its own transformation with the first ideal victim he comes near.

"Servant!" Zobek called out as a floating hooded skeletal being wearing ornate gold on his lanky skeletal arms while wielding a golden curved-scythe like weapon pulsing with green necromantic power materialized near the side of his master.

"You called my lord?" One of the numerous Necromancers asked, but such beings were otherwise called the Emissaries of Death.

"I know we've been having an increase in morals wishing to form pacts with us in the E.U. am I correct?"

"Yes master that is…we have collected plenty of souls from the bargains we have been making."

"There is a slight change to that I require. If the one seeking to barter a deal with us happens to be a young teenage girl with virgin blood I wish for her to be brought before me."

"Oh," The Necromancer said seemingly surprised by this change, "I take it this has something to do with the young prince you have been working with."

"It does, but he is being rather stubborn about the next step."

"I see so any requirements about this girl we should be aware of."

Zobek was in quiet contemplation before answering a few moments later.

"Let's see…she must despise Britannia and would like to see it destroyed. Ideally between the age of 15-16 perhaps or a little older, and must be capable by being intelligent or a trained solider. Someone a young man inspiring to topple an entire country will need as a follower. Someone who normally wouldn't seek our aid, but someone filled with a desire for righteous revenge and justice. Someone who would willingly damn herself, for the sake of retribution no matter the price she will pay." The Dark Lord of the Dead answered with an evil smirk.

"Very well master I'll pass it along to the others and you will be contacted the first thing we have a candidate matching your specific requirements." The Necromancer said before vanishing in a column of green flame.

Zobek or rather Death smiled at this knowing all he had to do was wait. He only wondered if Lelouch would find someone first or would he.

* * *

Later that afternoon once classes were finished Lelouch was on his way back to his room as he had no wish to be bothered with upcoming elections to determine the new members of the student council as its current acting members had graduated so it was time for a new council to come to power with Milly likely to become its president. There were people convinced Lelouch would become Vice-President, but Lelouch had little interest in the position since he knew Milly would likely pile most of the council work on him anyway not to mention he would probably get dragged into some of her more weird parties and celebrations.

The Christmas party was one such event where things almost got out of hand making the former prince make a mental note to always be wary of Milly. The fact he had been outside the baths at the time he heard Shirley scream when Milly began surveying her as she put it when Lelouch got more details on the incident. Given how her parents and grandfather were the former prince couldn't understand how Milly turned out as she did with the devious mind of a dirty old man.

"Excuse me…Lelouch right?"

Lelouch turned around and saw Monica standing there, but unlike the last time he had seen her Monica was dressed in more casual attire instead of her academy uniform.

The fifteen year old girl was wearing a white short-sleeve blouse with a stylish green thin-cloth scarf around her neck with a black skirt and matching shoes with heels on them. Monica of course had her blonde hair styled as she normally did, but with the two long bangs along the side of her head that reached to her waist line lightly wrapped with pink ribbons. Hung over her right shoulder was a small white purse with some gold trim on it.

"What can I do for you Miss Kruszewski?" Lelouch greeted politely.

"Please Lelouch…you can call me Monica."

"Alright, but is there something you need of me or are you looking for Milly perhaps?"

"Actually I was looking for you. Do you have time this afternoon?"

"I do, but why exactly?"

"I need to spend some time away from the academy right now, but since other than Milly I do not know anyone else."

"You don't want to get dragged into her little schemes or get teased by her?" Lelouch asked as he was slightly suspicious, although he didn't think Monica had any ill intent in mind for him.

However Lelouch had become aware of some problems surrounding Monica's father which was seemingly affecting Monica as a result. According to information Zobek and his servants had collected it seemed business was not running smoothly, which was rooted to the same problem a majority if not all wealthy businessmen and women succumbed to in Britannia.

Greed…

Although Monica's father was surprisingly a honorable and morally driven businessman who was ruthless always followed the letter of the law and avoided engaging in any kind of illegal activity and sell of arms to the black market and terrorist cells which a number of other companies engaged in to stay ahead of their competition and fatten their own wallets at the same time. But even if Mathias Kruszewski was willing to be a law-abiding businessman those under him are not. Many of the higher ups, specifically the Board of Directors of the Kruszewski Munitions and Arms Corporation were not satisfied with the wealth their success was bringing them. They wanted more by conducting more under the table deals with black market sellers and others to bring in more profit for the company, but ultimately more for themselves.

In fact Lelouch discovered that it was due to Milly's mother and father who had contemplated a similar practice that led to Mathias to cut his ties with the Ashford Family prior to their fall from the ranks of nobility. Their lack of properly securing certain patents for some of the collaborated developments of Knightmare Frame technology between them remained in Mathias's hands which led to the success that turned his company from a small manufacturing company for arms and robotic parts into one of Britannia's main developers for Knightmare Frames and other weapons. It seemed the growing discontent among the Board of Directors was obviously becoming more apparent to Monica's father, which questioned if they would take action to remove their obstacle for greater wealth.

_I wonder if that was the reason he sent Monica to the military academy so she could become capable of protecting herself. _Lelouch thought while he did note according to her academy records that she was among the top ten students of her class with Sokkia being counted among that top ten as well.

"No I don't, but I do plan on being somewhere else when she beings her planned Valentine's Day party." The former prince answered with an amused smile.

"What is Milly up to that would make you do that?"

"Well there was her Christmas party which…well…I would rather not discuss it." Lelouch said looking away rather embarrassed.

"I understand…it almost sounds like she is closer to her grandfather who was once the famed Party King of Pendragon…if not…a little more," Monica paused for a moment to consider her next words carefully, "uh…passionate."

"Maybe not the best word, but I'll accept that. But I take it you and Milly have known one another for quite awhile."

Monica nodded before she said. "Yes since we were children and I even knew Nina back then. Nina hasn't changed much through."

"And Milly I take it has changed."

"Yes once…puberty hit." Monica said with a chuckle.

"Interesting…I didn't meet Milly until I began attending the academy here so it's hard to imagine her before that happened." Lelouch said while he was amused by the conversation so far.

"Milly told me you intend to sneak out of school to challenge the mobility to play chess and gamble right?"

"Yes…"

"I know we just met," Monica said seemingly nervous about the question she wanted to ask, "but I am curious as to why you do it? Somehow I don't think it's because you have trouble with school work based on everything Milly has told me about you."

Lelouch considered his answer for a moment before reasoning there was no harm in telling her. "You're right its nothing like that, but how do I explain it. I guess I am bored, although I won't lie through the money I earn is a very nice bonus."

"That seems unexpected."

"I guess I just don't share some of the same interest or ideas of fun as many of the students here do." Lelouch answered, although he had other reasons but he thought it would be enough. In truth he was telling her to gauge her reactions and responses.

"I see, so how about you and I have a game then."

"Yes you did say you wished to play a game the last time we met. Very well I accept your challenge." Lelouch replied with a smile.

It didn't take long for Lelouch and Monica to set up the chess board and begin a game once the two had arrived in their living room inside the Student Council Clubhouse. Lelouch sat on the right side of the table playing with his preferred pieces the black pieces while Monica got the white chess pieces by default. Their game began easily enough, but as it progressed Monica was finding herself hard pressed against Lelouch.

He was living up to the expectations Milly had painted of him during their conversations.

"You're better than Milly claims."

"Don't sell yourself short…you actually much better at this than just about every noble I have challenged to chess." Lelouch complimented before using a knight to take one of Monica's pawns.

"Really…are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Monica said feeling rather embarrassed as her expression suggested at that moment.

"Nonsense I am quite serious. The nobles I face all have the same critical flaw…they rush too quickly into it seeking to quickly end a game while using their status to intimidate those of a lesser standing than them into seconding guessing themselves. Their own haste combined with their self-assured superiority is what brings about their own self-destruction, which I take advantage of. In the end they pay up out of pride."

"I guess you don't have a very high opinion of the nobility do you." Monica inquired as she moved another piece upon which she added, "Milly mentioned that too."

"Really is there something about me she hasn't told you about?" Lelouch answered with an amused smirk.

Monica chuckled in response before taking one of Lelouch's bishops that led to the former prince to seize the pawn responsible with a rook.

"Not much else really, but if you are worried about her revealing any kind of embarrassing details then she didn't say a word to me about any of that."

"That is good to hear."

The rest of the game ended with Lelouch's victory when he cornered her king with his rooks, a knight and a bishop. The game had gone on much longer than Lelouch had thought which spoke well for her ability to play the game very well. The young man was pleased and he had enjoyed himself having found a good opponent and one who didn't offend him in anyway.

"I enjoyed that." Lelouch said as he led Monica to the door.

"So did I..." Monica said smiling before a thought came to her. "But if you are interested Lelouch the academy is going to be holding a combat simulation game for the students including myself. If you like you can attend…it will be in a few days."

The young man wondered about why she would make such a proposal. Was it because she was taken with him or something else? Either way this was just the opportunity Lelouch needed especially if he were to meet the three candidates he had his eye on.

"I might be interested in that." Lelouch thought before he remembered something that made him cringe on the inside while making him nervous at the same time.

_Especially if that gets me out of Milly's planned Valentine Day Party. _Lelouch thought seeing another added benefit to going.

* * *

Unaware to the two however something else was taking place as deep within the Shinjuku Ghetto where most of the Japanese people who refused to become Honorary Britannians were forced to live in the ruined slums of the city. Inside an old theater a late night business transaction was taking place as a young man with red hair and blue eyes with a headband was standing near the stage while two of his associates stood behind him. Before them stood an obese businessman with curly blonde hair and a beard wearing an ornate purple business suit styled after Victorian fashion. Accompanying him were four bodyguards for his protection since it was considered an act of suicide for a member of the nobility to be in a Japanese Ghetto.

"So gentlemen what do you think?"

"I don't like it…this stinks."

"Quiet Tamaki…" Kaname Ohgi snapped silencing his friend and fellow resistance member Shinichirō Tamaki.

"You're offer sounds good, but how can we be sure you'll uphold your end of the bargain." The leader of the trio asked.

"I suppose you have a point." The nobleman said with a devilish smile. "Yes I am asking a lot of you and your group, so as a token of good faith I will provide you with weapons that have been discreetly shuffled out of the factory and taken off the books along with the data I have provided you with to pursue your targets."

"What are we talking?" Naoto Kozuki inquired.

"What if I could get you some Sutherlands along with some better weapons than those old rifles you pick off of old battle grounds? Complete the job successfully and I'll make sure you are provided with anything else you want once it's over."

"Sounds a little too good to be true, but if you can deliver on the Sutherlands then you got yourself a deal once we're sure they aren't rigged or anything." Naoto said cautiously. "Considering what you are asking and what you are giving I am sure you'll understand if we check the goods when you deliver them. After all if our positions were reserved I have a feeling you would do the same thing right Lord Isaac?"

Lord Isaac let out a hearty laugh before saying.

"Of course…if it makes you accept my very generous offer then I have no problem. I don't care how it's done, but I want Mathias Kruszewski and his daughter killed. You'll have an opportunity to get the daughter and father in a few days."

After the meeting was over and Isaac and his escort were long gone Tamaki obviously had something to say and he wouldn't stay silent any longer.

"You can't trust those Britannian Bastards! How do you know they'll turn on us once it's over?"

"I don't, but their offer of weapons and state-of-the-art Knightmare Frames is something we can't pass up. However I am not an idiot." Naoto said before pulling out a tape recorder he had concealed in his jacket having used it to record the conversation. He went even further when he gestured towards the film projection booth where a female member waved confirming she got the entire meeting on video as well.

"Ohgi I want you to pass the evidence to Kallen. Don't tell her what it is, but tell her it's important that it's kept safe until you or I need it." Naoto said handing the tape recorder to his best friend since they were children.

"Sure thing, but I do believe Tamaki has a point. Even you said this deal is too good to be true."

"I know we're taking a huge risk, but we need weapons and supplies. We can't call ourselves a proper resistance group without any of those."

"But to launch an attack on a military academy is just crazy."

"It is, but at the same time I doubt they would think any resistance group would be crazy enough to do it which should give us the element of surprise. We'll hit hard and fast and take out the targets before we escape. I'll ask some of the others to check out the academy while we wait for the weapons they promised us for it. When we get them I want Tamaki and Inoue to check them with a fine toothed comb."

"Very well then." Ohgi replied, although he wanted to be confident in his friend that the plan will work and they'll be rewarded. Yet the twenty-two year old Japanese man had a very bad feeling about the mission they were given.

* * *

Around the same time after Nunnally went to bed Lelouch went into his room to plan out the rest of his evening, but he found his marker Akua waiting for him as she was laying on his bed. Upon seeing him enter the black haired vampire sat up on the bed to regard the young man who proceeded to inquire.

"I was beginning to wonder where you have been. I assume you had business for the Shuzen Family to take care of?"

"More or less, but it was another assassination job Gyokuro wanted me to take care of." Akua answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "Nothing worth talking about, but I heard about your little planned search for an ideal fledging."

"Here to criticize me about it?"

"No I am not, but considering what you are planning in the future I think it would be a good idea. Of course finding one who will be loyal to you and share your desire to see Britannia razed to the ground is looking for a needle in a haystack." Akua noted after crossing her arms over her chest.

"Zobek said the same thing."

"Yes and he told me he has began looking out for potential candidates for you in the Europia United where you might have some better luck."

"I see…" Lelouch said calmly, but a part of him was somewhat annoyed. He wanted to do this on his own since due to a sense of pride he just didn't like the idea of anyone giving him any charity wishing to accomplish things on his own. He was upset he hadn't done anything to earn the vampire powers he possessed and just simply received them, even though he was dying at the time.

Akua silently studied Lelouch fully aware of the fact he was likely seething at the fact that he couldn't accomplish his search for a fledging on his own. She knew this was part of his desire to be self-sufficient stemmed from his last confrontation with his own father the Britannian Emperor.

_You are dead. You were always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you; in short you are not nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me? _

Akua recalled the words Lelouch had once told her which were the last words his father had said to him before being banished to Japan.

_Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess; you will serve well as bargaining tools._

Then the war breaking out months later shattered any possible lingering sentiments Lelouch might have had to the royal family and Britannia, although one possible connection remained.

_It's good he has pride, but sometimes I think his pride is more trouble than it is worth sometimes. _Akua thought deciding to change the subject.

"Lelouch," Akua said adopting a more serious expression, "come with me."

The former prince wanted to protest, but he silently agreed and followed Akua.

Minutes later the two had entered the waterways below the academy where there was a large platform-like bridge while various waterfalls resulting from pipes of water above them releasing water into a reservoir below their feet within the lake-like chamber around them. A few well placed barriers ensured privacy for the two, but Lelouch knew what this meant as he had taken off his black school uniform top revealing the white dress shirt underneath.

Lelouch undid the top button before rolling up his sleeves.

Akua removed her black cloak revealing that she was wearing a dark blue sleeveless traditional Chinese cheongsam trimmed with yellow possessing a floral pattern of water lilies upon it as it reached to the top of her knee high combat boots. The dress was cut to ensure her legs free movement matching her close-quarters combat style involving kung-fu and the use of skillful acrobatics.

Lelouch readied himself, but he knew he had greatly improved since she had trained him.

A tense silence settled between the two before Akua and Lelouch at the exact same time launched at the other using a burst of superhuman speed. A rapid exchange of fists and kicks erupts between the two which was difficult for any observer to follow.

Lelouch narrowly dodged and side-stepped a lot of Akua's strikes, but he seized every opportunity to fight back as he attempted to land a blow on Akua using a series of sweeping kicks and punches while mindful in avoiding leaving an opening for Akua to capitalize upon.

The two were in a clear stalemate against the other, but Akua couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at how far Lelouch had come since she trained him. Even though he had struggled in the beginning of his training, but overtime as Lelouch grew more accustomed to his vampire body his ability to learn and master everything Akua had to teach him grew.

Retreating backwards a smirking Akua transformed into mist, one of the powers she obtained following her gift after turning Lelouch into a vampire, which forced Lelouch to assume a fighting stance as a blanket of mist began to cover the room.

Lelouch closed his eyes knowing that relying on his eyes was virtually useless since Akua was capable from attacking anywhere. He reached out with his other vampire senses searching for the slightest hint of Akua's presence, which he knew due to her training as an assassin that finding her would be very difficult.

Suddenly Lelouch felt a shift and quickly spun around in time to block an incoming flying roundhouse kick from Akua who seemed surprised that Lelouch blocked her.

"That was nicely blocked," Akua complimented before retreating, but Lelouch wasn't giving her the chance, "but you haven't bested me yet."

"I have gotten close!"

"Yes you have there is no doubt of that."

Akua smiled as Lelouch was quick to close the distance and didn't give her much chance to properly counterattack resulting in a blinding exchange of punches and kicks, none of which connected with the other as they were both seemingly equally matched.

_You have changed a lot since you were a child. _

Akua thought as she recalled that several months after Lelouch's transformation into a vampire she had taken the young man out into the mountains far away from the newly established Toyko Settlement to train him privately.

* * *

A eleven year old Lelouch was carefully making his way through a dense forest near a log cabin the two were staying at while Nunnally under Zobek's care was being looked after at a safer location allowing Akua to focus solely on training Lelouch in how to use his new vampire body and its senses while working to groom him into a powerful fighter since vampires were viewed by the supernatural world as the most feared and renowned species of monsters.

Lelouch was to be no exception to that, especially if was to take the throne as the new King of the Vampires one day. The former prince sensed Akua's presence, but it came too late as a pair of combat boots slammed into the side of his head slamming him against a tree before Akua landed with a graceful crouch.

"You were too slow in detecting my presence," Akua scolded dusting herself, "even if I was hiding myself before you should have noticed me the moment I made my move."

"Damn it," Lelouch cursed as he got back up, "That really hurt."

Despite the hit he endured his new body and vampire abilities were proving extremely useful as his body was healing from the damage already and he was getting back up. He struggled briefly, but Lelouch was back up before wiping some blood from his lip.

"You are regenerating faster," Akua admitted while placing both hands on her hips, "but you are still far from being a real vampire!"

Akua renewed her attack, but this time Lelouch evaded a sweeping roundhouse kick which hit the tree Lelouch had been thrown against earlier. Akua's kick hit the tree shattering the trunk like it was made of glass sending pieces of wood and bark everywhere. Lelouch stayed on the defensive as he tried to block some of Akua's punches, but he missed a few and his face was hit each time as a result. Had Lelouch been human Akua's attacks would have killed him a very long time ago, but his new durability and his ability to deal as a result of his transformation into a vampire if not just a fledging had proven very useful.

Even though he healed quickly from his injuries the torn clothing he wore covered in cuts, dirt and his own blood was a testament to the unforgiving and brutal training Akua was putting him through.

"You are too slow," Akua pointed out before knocking Lelouch to the ground with a sweeping kick, "it means nothing if your body cannot keep up with your own senses."

"I know," Lelouch said with some repressed anger before trying to fight back, "I KNOW!"

Lelouch threw one punch when he shot back up to his feet which nearly hit a surprised Akua who quickly flashed a smile at anger Lelouch displayed.

"Yes that's right," Akua taunted while being encouraging at the same time, "come at me with everything you have."

Ever since Akua had gained her new powers and abilities following her transformation of Lelouch into her fledging the eldest of the Shuzen Family of vampires Akua had been careful to keep both Lelouch and hew new abilities hidden from everyone. The only ones who knew were Lelouch and Zobek feeling the risk and the complications the revelation of both Lelouch and her new powers would bring convinced her to do what she could to ensure no one learned about Lelouch and their arrangement. It was made easier by the fact that due to an unfortunate chain of events during the month of May, three months before meeting Lelouch, she was temporarily exiled from the Shuzen Family Household.

Akua sidestepped a rage driven punch while thinking, _He has plenty of anger, but he lets it get the better of him especially when he is frustrated. _

After Lelouch failed to land another blow on her the vampire spun around while side-stepping Lelouch to kick him in the back sending him to the ground.

The female vampire was pleased when she saw Lelouch stubbornly get up again as his healing abilities were doing wonders for him as he was no longer bound by the limitations of such a weak human body, but seeing how strong he had become as her fledging made Akua wonder just how strong he would become once he became a true vampire.

The mock battle between the two dragged on until the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains.

Akua looked down at a badly beaten and battered Lelouch, although his vampire powers healed all of his injuries, his clothing was dirty and torn in over a dozen places making it appear he was wearing nothing but rags.

"We should stop for today," Akua said before a smirk appeared on her face, "otherwise at the rate we're going Lelouch. You'll be wearing a shrubbery instead of pants."

Lelouch was embarrassed, but he merely used his anger in an effort to hide it not wanting to give Akua the satisfaction.

Later after the sun had vanished completely behind the mountains with the moon and the stars coming out providing a wonderful and cloudless display of the nightly sky the two vampires had decided to clean up and relax after spending the whole afternoon training. The two had returned to the cabin they were using their temporary home, but either by luck or design the cabin was formerly part of a small vacation resort that included a hot springs that was still usable. Akua was in the spring reserved for females while Lelouch was likewise by himself in the spring set aside for males with a bamboo wall separating them.

The water had been filled with special herbs to prevent the water from hurting them as vampires were weakened by water, especially holy water.

Lelouch relaxed and allowed his exhaustion to melt away while at the same time he was thankful for the change of clothes he had brought along as his shirt, pants and suspenders were a lost cause now. However the young man was worried at just about how many pairs of clothes he might end up going through considering how brutal his training with Akua was.

Akua on the other hand was alone with her own thoughts, although she now possessed far greater power than she had ever imagined possible she had no intention of making the same mistakes. Looking at her right hand as Akua briefly generated sparks of electricity in the palm of her hand the young woman began thinking about events of the months before Britannia's invasion of Japan.

_How could I have known that Alucard was simply forced into a deep slumber? _

Or rather her grandfather who had adopted the name of Dracula's son after his unfortunate demise, which was done because many people in his home country still remembered the reign of Carmilla and he knew the people would never accept one of her descendants as their ruler. The second reason was a promise between the two that he would work towards creating their ideal kingdom where monsters and humans could coexist peacefully, but sadly that dream was never meant to be.

_The real Alucard was murdered as a result of treachery by the Brotherhood of Light who feared he could become his father leaving my grandfather to adopt his name as his own._

Akua thought as she recalled the story Zobek had told her, but she began combining everything she had learned during the incident and events that happened afterwards.

Akua Shuzen was the eldest child of Issa Shuzen, who was the current head of the Shuzen Family of Vampires, which was the gathering place for all vampires living in Japan. They were famous for being problem solvers in the supernatural world and would either deal with most problems with deadly force or act as intermediaries for two groups to real a peaceful and more beneficial resolution. Even so Issa Shuzen is without question the most powerful vampire living in Japan who was exceptionally powerful with wealth and influence to match.

Unfortunately his love life was both complicated and a mess at the same time.

_I am curious to how my mother and my father met? _

Akua mused in her mind as she never had the chance to learn from her mother the details of her relationship with her father, but it seemed their relationship had ended badly considering he had left her in China before she was born. Her mother died while she was very young forcing her to spend most of her childhood alone.

That wasn't completely true however as Akua began to remember the girl who lived with her. They were not sisters by blood, but they were both orphans who had no one else but each other so they were sisters to one another in a deeper sense.

_Jasmine…_

A sad and mournful expression appeared on Akua's face, which came about whenever she fought about her mother her thoughts would always drift to her. They may have been poor, but their lives were happy until the incident that tore them apart leading to her unfortunate fate.

_Yet I found the rest of my family later, _Akua thought trying to turn her attention away from such unpleasant memories, _my father became aware of me and brought to Japan._

Akua arrived at the Shuzen Household when she was twelve years old where she met Issa's other daughters' two of which he had with one woman and the other he had with a second woman whom he loved more than the first. Even though she was happy to know she had family who was still alive she had another objective for coming to Japan.

_I waited a two years before making my move, but everything fell apart. _

Her plan to obtain power from the one who had bested and sealed away her grandfather had failed, but with Lelouch and the power she gained through her blood connection to Carmilla she made up for the power she couldn't obtain then.

However Akua knew there will be times that laid ahead where she had promises to keep she would need to fulfill.

_I won't make the same mistakes again. This time I'll be prepared for whatever will happen regardless of my new powers. _

Later after they were finished Akua was wearing simple sleepwear consisting of white pajama pants and a shirt as she was checking on Lelouch. The latter had changed into simple sleep wear consisting of black shorts and a red T-shirt as he was preparing to go to sleep for the evening.

"I suggest you get some sleep because your training will continue where it has left off."

"I'll take whatever you can dish out against me." Lelouch said with a look of raw anger, but Akua noticed it wasn't directed at her.

"Eager for the time you can take your vengeance upon the world that betrayed you so?"

"It wasn't the world." Lelouch began before Akua cut him off.

"Sure it wasn't, but I know the look of someone who has been wronged terribly and has been betrayed by the world around them claiming the life of someone dear." Akua said as she locked gazes with Lelouch who saw his own concealed rage and sorrow for the demise of his mother, his sister being crippled and blinded as a result of trauma suffered and being sent to a foreign land expected to die.

A moment of uneasy silence passed between them before Lelouch asked, "Who did you lose?"

The question shook Akua as it was unexpected, but the boy was clever for his age and likely understood how she understood his own rage and desire for bloody retribution.

"I'll tell you if you ever land a blow on me during training."

* * *

Returning to the present Lelouch and Akua continued to battle, but unlike five years ago Akua wasn't landing any blows on Lelouch. The former prince wasn't landing any blows against Akua either, but it was a clear indication of just how far Lelouch has come under her tutorage.

Once they had enough both of them stopped their mock battle and were left breathing heavily as a clear sign of how much effort they had put into trying to land a strike on the other.

"Huanxi," Akua said in her native tongue before adding, "You have gotten much stronger you know."

"I still haven't been able to land one blow on you." Lelouch said before whipping some sweat from his brow.

"Oh you still remember our wager," The black-haired vampire smiled at the thought, "but I wonder if you are really hesitant to become a full vampire because it would mean the end of our relationship as master and student."

"No," Lelouch said before considering his next words carefully, "it doesn't have to end. But you are right it would mean the end of our relationship as master and student. I would rather we become partners since we both have our own battles ahead to fight and together we formidable."

Akua was surprised, but she knew Lelouch was pragmatic.

"Yes you have a point and for your goal to change the world my grandfather is sure to stand in your way." Akua noted as she was among that knew that despite being sealed that Alucard had found a way to exist and operate independently of his main body while working to free it from the slumber it had been forced into.

"I'll burn this world down and make it anew for my sister, but I'll see to it Britannia will be destroyed." Lelouch said with cold determination as he turned away from the female vampire.

Akua was pleased with his growth, but unlike Lelouch she held humanity in contempt for the crimes they committed against her before joining the Shuzen Family. She would love nothing more than to see humanity destroyed, but she knew that Lelouch wouldn't approve of it.

_Perhaps in time Lelouch will come to see things my way, _Akua thought as she watched Lelouch grabbed a towel he left hanging on one of the railings to wipe his head of the sweat, _but I must be patient with him. I can't have him as an enemy…I need him when the time comes. I know Alucard will likely betray me despite his promise not to harm Moka once I break the seal, but I know he'll likely kill Moka as a precaution. If that does happen then Lelouch vi Britannia, the new Prince of Darkness…you are my trump card. _

Akua smiled as she was content with things for now, but she knew how dangerous Lelouch was and she ultimately didn't care what would become of the world. As long as her beloved sister Moka Akashiya was safe and unharmed she would gladly set the entire world ablaze and unleash chaos upon it.

* * *

A/N: yeah if anything it's clear that Akua is hoping Lelouch will wage war with Alucard, especially if her own grandfather goes back on their deal to spare Moka. She doesn't care what Lelouch does from there, but she hopes she might consider taking Alucard's path…but we know that won't happen through.

And as for pairings I will begin them slowly, but nothing serious isn't likely to happen until around the time Lelouch encounters Fairy Tale.

Thank you guys for the reviews and see you next chapter, and yeah things are probably going to get messy.

The poll can be found on my profile…


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Trials

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Rosario + Vampire, and the views expressed in this story do not match those of the author.**

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews so far and for those who had left reviews with questions I have answered them via Private Message. I sent you a private message answering the questions you had in your last two reviews Akuma-Heika, but judging by your recent review I don't think you read them but they should be there.

I also know I got issues with grammar, but I have been trying to get better. However I have no luck finding a beta reader so far.

I understand the whole temptation with the forbidden fruit angle and for some pairings it works I understand, but really aside from me not really interested in it I just don't see a reason to use Marrybell or Euphy for that matter before anyone asks. Besides there are PLENTY of possible candidates to consider and I don't want to make the harem consist solely of vampires Lelouch converts. My goal remains to make it a good balance of CG and RV characters.

This chapter took me awhile because I got stuck about mid-way through on how to handle the fight in this chapter until I decided to proceed which led to this chapter being completed at last after some careful consideration and planning with Lelouch obtaining his first fledging. With others likely to follow afterwards, but I thought considering Lelouch would probably want some experience training one fledging before taking on more to avoid overburdening himself.

Anyway let's move on with the chapter…

* * *

Chapter 4

Unexpected Trials

Three days later Lelouch had arrived at the military academy in casual wear intending to enjoy the military exercises meant to take place. Secretly he was pleased since it gave him a justified excuse to skip out on Milly's Valentine Day Ball which he knew meant trouble for the young man especially remembering how the Christmas Party went some months ago. Monica was more than happy to see the young man attend as she intended to meet with him in the waiting area before Lelouch would find his seat in the observation area reserved for visiting civilians. She like a number of other classmates would be using specially modified Glasgow Knightmare Frames that are used by the academy for Knightmare Frame training and combat exercises.

Among those she was paired today Lelouch had learned about beforehand using his sources were her friends Marika Soresi and her friend Liliana Vergamon, but also their final member much to Monica's concern was Sokkia Sherpa. It was a basic one team vs. another team of students in a small war game consisting of four Knightmare Frames against four others in a battlefield that was complete with obstacles and cover. The battle was simple for the most part in objectives, which was to defeat the other side with as minimum losses as possible in order to determine the final score.

Other than the primarily objective there were other objectives which would be tallied towards their final grade for this exercise based on their performance as well which included display of tactical and command skill including piloting skills. Having said that through Lelouch knew there was plenty of ways the battle could go badly for one side depending on a wide number of factors. Besides the opportunity this would give him in observing those he had his eye on to become his first fledging he was genuinely interested in observing this war game since he did plan on rebelling against Britannia once he was ready so this could be an opportunity to possibly learn something and gleam experience from it.

Although Lelouch could take on more than one fledging he was against the idea for now because he wanted some experience in training one first. Once he felt ready he would take on a second and gradually more. He wanted a little experience with training a fledging one-on-one first before taking on anymore so he didn't overburden himself since he had a public life to maintain along with making preparations for his inevitable confrontation with Britannia.

_Never expect anything to go according to plan. _Akua's warning during his training under her echoed through his head.

It was strange that thought would suddenly come to mind, but Lelouch brushed it aside and decided to focus on what was happening right now before him. He saw a smiling Monica approach him while she was being followed by Marika and Liliana who seemed interested to meet this friend Monica had invited to attend the war game happening today.

"Thank you for coming Lelouch." Monica said greeting with a smile as she like her friends were wearing their academy uniforms.

"Not at all, I had open availability today so it wasn't a problem at all. Besides I have been curious to see some Knightmare Frames in combat than through videos." The former prince admitted, although only a portion of that statement was true. "I assume these are your friends?"

"Yes this is Marika Soresi and Liliana Vergamon. They will be part of my team for the war game today." Monica said introducing the two to Lelouch who in turn greeted them kindly, even though he already knew a bit about them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Monica has been talking about you. It seems you made a very good first impression on her." Liliana said with a smile while Marika who seemed to the shy one of the group spoke up.

"Likewise it's nice to meet you."

"I have been told all of you will be together on the same team with Monica leading is that correct?"

"Yes she will be team leader of our group." Liliana answered.

"Who is your fourth member?" Lelouch asked for the sake of conversation, but he already was aware of who it was.

This brought out a nervous expression from the three academy students standing before him, but before the conversation could continue further Lelouch felt a hand upon his left shoulder and the last member of the group had arrived.

"So this is your new friend I heard about." Sokkia Sherpa said cheerfully.

"I am Lelouch Lamperouge and you are?"

"The name is Sokkia Sherpa nice to meet ya!" Sokkia replied while examining Lelouch carefully with an observant look in her eyes before smiling.

_Heh guess I am becoming popular already. _Lelouch thought with an amused smile on his face.

"Tall, but a bit on the thin side, but I guess jocks with big muscles is really overrated these days so I guess it's something refreshing to see. On the other hand," Sokkia said as she stepped around Lelouch conducting an inspection as her green eyes wandered up and down his body. Lelouch's cheeks turned a little red at Sokkia's inspection of his appearance which earned him an embarrassed and apologetic expression from Monica who was silently saying.

_I am sorry about her, please forgive me. _

"Hey Monica I think you might have found yourself a keeper. He might be skinny but you know what." Sokkia said with a sly smile before approaching the worried blonde who whispered something into her ear. After a few moments Monica's face turned redder than a lobster before she snapped at Sokkia who merely smiled while holding back a laugh.

"HOW CAN YOU SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT? WE JUST MET NOT TOO LONG AGO?"

"But you seem really into him. Heck you just proved it to me." Sokkia said with a devilish smile which distinctly reminded Lelouch of Milly in a familiar way that was frightening.

* * *

In another section of the base a soldier dropped to the ground dead after Naoto seized the man from behind ending his life with a slash across his throat. Once the warehouse was secured Naoto used his left hand to wipe some sweat from his brow. He was nervous about this whole operation to be sure, but its success would mean supplies and weapons that would make them a force to be reckoned with. Yet he was not without his concerns and some members of his resistance group were also equally concerned about their current arrangement.

In fact one of their own Naomi Inoue had voiced her objections over the deal and refused to take part fearing it was likely to turn into a trap or they most likely get backstabbed in the end. After helping Tamaki check over the machines as best as she could she left the group. Naoto was saddened by her loss, but he wasn't going to force her to stay nor kill her for leaving since he knew Inoue would never betray them.

_She might not be wrong about that guy likely planning to betray us. _Naoto thought as he didn't brush aside her concerns completely.

With that in mind Naoto had taken care to not only record the entire meeting, but also to have as much evidence on hand which he supplied to his younger sister for safe keeping while at the same time when Inoue left he supplied her with a back-up set of the evidence he gave her sister as an added precaution.

"Everything is ready Naoto." Ohgi said, but like some he had his own reservations as his expression clearly showed.

"Alright we follow the plan. We got in wipe out anything that stands in our way and kill the targets and leave before the military can react. If intelligence is right we should have thirty minutes, provided our employer has managed to put in place the measures needed to delay them. Still we don't waste time on anything else we go in and get the job done then we get out."

"Understood I'll make sure everyone knows that." Ohgi answered.

* * *

A short time later Lelouch was sitting near the back of the observation area usually set aside for civilian guests to avoid drawing notice and he made sure to wear his sunglasses. He had a good view of the battlefield and he was eager to see the war game begin. He was hoping Monica and her team would prevail, but ultimately he planned to enjoy himself. The battlefield consisted of a small section of a ruined city that had been kept mostly intact to be used as a battleground for simulated battles and combat practice in an urban environment. Some of the taller buildings had been reduced in size out of consideration for aircraft, however much of their foundations and some of the smaller buildings remained providing good cover and possible points to ambush enemies.

It was close to the real thing, but Lelouch wondered how their weapons would work considering they were specialized paint-ball guns made to react in a special way when they shoot one of the training Glasgow machines the students are using. The paint reacts with the armor triggering sensors inside that cause the limb or the whole machine to shut down depending on the location of the shot to simulate battle damage without risk to the pilot. The paint was made of a special substance that was charged with electricity upon being discharged from the gun.

A red flare shot up into the sky signaling the beginning of the simulated battle.

The other team was charging in using a two by two formation. It was a standard tactic, but Lelouch smiled as he saw that standard tactics weren't going to work as Monica had not charged to meet the enemy. Instead she was getting ready to ambush them from inside the remains of one of the buildings in their path while one was out in the open to lure them into a false sense of security while Monica's unit was moving in from behind to attack them.

_She acted so quickly and laid out a plan which her team has executed. _The former prince said observing with a smile.

He watched the battle eagerly wanting to see how the fight would progress and so far the enemy team was acting rather recklessly. Lelouch believed they were being too confident in their skills to consider a more tactical approach, but it was too late as they went head on into the net Monica laid for them. Predictably they were focused on the three enemies before them allowing Monica to attack them from behind as she swiftly shot two enemies in the back disabling them while leaving the other two open to attack from two fronts despite their efforts to defend themselves.

The two recovered and quickly cut down an alleyway escaping the onslaught before Monica and her group could finish them off, but having actually anticipated that Sokkia in her machine was already coming around and she cut them off shooting into the alleyway while Monica cut them off from behind and released a spray into the alleyway.

_And this was the best they could do…what amateurs. _Lelouch thought shaking his head at the exceptionally poor performance of the students who got beaten so easily. _That went a little quicker than I thought. _

Suddenly explosions began to tear through the battlefield and some of the observation platforms began exploding. Lelouch would have been killed in when an explosion tore apart the observation room he was in had he not quickly used Jigen-Tou defensive applications to become intangible nullifying the damage he would have received while passing through the floors below until he reached a safe location.

_A terrorist attack on a military academy, _Lelouch thought, but the very idea of it seemed insane, _but why do something so reckless when the military will launch a swift counterattack from the base nearby? _

Out on the battlefield Monica was shocked as one observation room used by important VIPs was among the first destroyed, which not only contained some high ranking military officers but also her own father was among those who was in there.

"FATHER!" Monica cried out with tears in her eyes.

"Monica you need to get your head in the game, because we got company." Sokkia said adopting a more serious mentally as she spotted a group of armed Sutherlands, a total of six heading their way. The four trainees retreated since they did not have the weapons to deal with them while Sokkia was trying to formulate a plan and get Monica back to her senses.

However the sudden loss of her father was a huge blow, but a voice she heard over the radio that snapped her out of it.

"Your father would be disappointed right now if you allowed this to stop you. You have a chance to avenge his demise, so don't allow it to pass you by. You can mourn for him later, but you can at least take comfort in the fact that you dealt with those who took his life." Lelouch said over an open radio line.

"Lelouch, how the heck-" Sokkia began to question since she was almost certain Lelouch shouldn't have been alive right now.

"I got lucky and I escaped the explosion in time, but when I went looking for help I found the communications room had been attack first." Lelouch said as he was standing inside the communications and main monitoring room used by officials and technicians to monitor the war games and follow them through a set of cameras set throughout the area. The operators and officers who had occupied the room previously lay on the ground dead around Lelouch who had been killed by members of the resistance group attacking.

Sokkia was doubtful as she saw the room Lelouch had occupied being blown apart mere seconds after the attack began so there was no way he could have escaped in time, but her instincts told her and convinced he wasn't with the terrorists. On the flip side she was glad he survived through, but she did intend to find out how he did so later.

"Lelouch-" Monica began before her resolve returned to her. "Thank you…we may be at a disadvantage, but we might have a chance to repel them."

"I agree…its four against six, but I wouldn't recommend melee combat since your machines are outdated and not meant for melee against something like the Sutherland. However the guns you have could be affective for a short time if you hit the right point." Lelouch began to advice as he had a possible plan of counterattack he intend to lay out to them. "I don't know why the terrorists are attacking, but regardless they must know they are facing a time limit so they have at least fifteen to ten minutes before the military responds and deploy their forces here. They should be scrambling their forces now, but that will make the terrorists attacking working against the clock so whatever their objective is they will be pushed to complete it. That is where our advantage lies."

"Meaning the enemy is likely using hit and run tactics to quickly clear away any resistance, so they probably did plan much for anything else." Sokkia said displaying a surprisingly different side to her.

_I guess she is different on the battlefield. _Lelouch thought while agreeing with her assessment before saying.

"Exactly, this is where our chance to launch a counterattack will be. Trying to evade and avoid them until the military shows up might work for a short time, but I ill-advise against it since the enemy Knightmare Frames probably won't take any chances as I am sure they are aggressively dealing with all possible threats."

"But the weapons we have aren't real combat weapons." Marika said over the open channel.

"True, but those paintballs they shoot should carry a strong electric charge which if you shoot their Factsphere sensor it should blind and disorient the machine for a few seconds giving you a window of opportunity to attack them and take their own weapons." Lelouch explained.

"A window of a few seconds that's a little close for comfort." Liliana noted as she sounded a little nervous.

"It's our only chance if we're going to make it out of this alive. We'll need to act fast, but most importantly we can't miss." Sokkia noted with a serious expression.

"She is right. Trying to wait it out until reinforcements arrive won't work, so our only chance is to take out the enemy machines." Monica said as she had some ideas of her own on how to make Lelouch's plan possible. "Lelouch give us up-to-date locations of the enemy and their positions we'll handle the rest."

Lelouch smiled before he replied. "Understood, alright here are their positions."

A few minutes later three of the six Sutherlands under the control of Naoto's group were searching through the city ruins looking for the four trainees Glasgow models after they had found and swiftly dispatched of the other four they found. Now they had to find and take out the remaining Glasgows to ensure the success of their mission.

"Keep your eyes open." One of the resistance members, a man name Nagata said as he led two of his fellow companions.

"Oh come on these guys are using Glasgows designed for training they got no chance against us." The pilot of the second Sutherland said rather arrogantly.

"Don't give me that Tamaki…we're sticking to Naoto's plan got it!" Nagata snapped.

"Whatever I'll find them and end this quickly!" Tamaki said before he broke away from the group and began speeding down one of the streets conducting his own reckless search for the remaining Glasgows.

Sure enough the cocky Japanese resistance fighter found two of them, but the other two were nowhere to be seen. Tamaki grinned wolfishly convincing himself he was looking at a pair of easy kills, but his reckless charge sealed his fate as a slash-harken was shot across the street right into the speeding Sutherland's path. Across the street Monica grabbed the slashed harken before wrapping it around the remains of a steel and concrete foundation block that had once held up an overhead train system as quickly as possible.

She finished just as Tamaki's machine stuck the cable and despite Sokkia's machine almost being pulled forward the Sutherland tripped. Monica reacted quickly and shot the head of Tamaki's machine with her paintball gun causing a serve short-circuit prompting sparks to fly in the cockpit and the cameras to become temporary disabled as the system was trying to recover.

"What the fucking hell is this?"

Monica kicked the rifle out of the Sutherland's hands before picking it up and opening fire on the machine, but fortunately for Tamaki the auto-eject was triggered by the short-circuit ejecting the pilot away from his doomed machine saving his life. Sokkia recovered her slash-harken before picking through the downed Sutherland for another weapon the group could use.

"This one still has its Chaos Mines." Sokkia said as her machine removed them.

"You got two incoming from the west coming it from the same direction as that single Sutherland did." Lelouch reported over the radio.

"Roger that." Sokkia answered.

"I think I have an idea." Monica suggested looking at the remains of the Knightmare Frame.

As Nagata approached with his comrade following close behind him the two came across the remains of Tamaki's Sutherland. The two began to approach it when a gunshot hit the remains setting off an explosion which detonated the Chaos mines that been placed in a position so they would spray out towards the direction of the two approaching Sutherlands. Nagata and his companion were hit by a full spray from shrapnel from the two grenades that Sokkia had armed and left in the perfect place so the explosion would set them off.

Using that moment Sokkia and Liliana used their slash-harkens to disarm the two Sutherlands before their machines exploded killing both Nagata and his fellow companion. Naoto and the rest of their group was now made aware of their losses, but they knew where their target was located at before the three Sutherlands changed course and proceeded on an intercept course to engage the Glasgow group head on.

"Monica, you got incoming. It looks like the rest of them are heading towards you." Lelouch warned them as he monitored the enemy's movements.

"Roger that." Monica replied as she signaled to the rest of the group.

"Everyone stay close and watch your backs. The enemy will likely try to ambush us with hit and run tactics. They know they cannot attack us in a head on confrontation." Naoto ordered as he and his men approached the area where Nagata and his men got taken out.

"Be careful I think they know you'll attempt ambush tactics against them." Lelouch reported to Monica as he observed their movements and those of the enemy.

_I guess the enemy has a capable leader in command. _

Monica, Sokkia, Liliana and Marika took up positions, but knowing their previous tactics wasn't going to work the group began contemplating a new plan of attack. However inside the command room Lelouch was growing increasingly troubled as he saw no sign of the military responding. He saw no transport or any Knightmare Frames coming.

_It's been over fifteen minutes when this happened so why hasn't the military arrived yet? _Lelouch thought before he sensed a presence behind him. Lelouch phased through a hail of bullets that tore apart the console in front of him before turning around to see a Britannian armed with an assault rifle. He wasn't a soldier judging by his rugged appearance. His hair and unshaven face were signs that the man wasn't a military man, but his combat uniform with grenades and extra ammo packs on his belt did suggest military training.

_He has to be a mercenary, _Lelouch thought before remembering the discussion about Monica's father he had the previous night with Zobek and then considering the patterns the terrorists have been using. They weren't here to simply steal weapons and take out the academy students. Lelouch realized there was much more to this than he had thought.

_I think I get it now…Monica and her father are the real targets of this terrorist attack and these mercenaries are either the ones involved or they have been sent in by someone who wants any possible evidence of their connections to this incident covered up. _

"What the fuck are you?"

Lelouch didn't answer, but attacking with inhuman speed and precision he swiftly sliced the man's head off with a quick use of the dimensional sword.

_I better get over there and stay close to Monica. _Lelouch thought looking back at the destroyed console as he couldn't contact Monica now. Picking up the man's weapon and an extra clip Lelouch took off running for the battlefield.

Meanwhile Naoto and his men cautiously entered the area, especially as they saw the wreckage of Nagata and the other Sutherlands that had accompanied him. Monica and Sokkia laid in wait a distance away knowing that attacking from the sides would turn out badly for them as the other two Sutherlands following behind Naoto and his partner were on alert for any attacks which was why the group was hanging back as far as they were. Marika and Liliana were going to attack from behind using a faint attack before Sokkia and Monica would attack beginning a pincer move which they hoped their initial attack should catch them off guard leaving them open to attack.

Their only hope was to avoid being detected early on by the Sutherlands otherwise their plan could be ruined, but Sokkia like Lelouch was also noticing that no military reinforcements had arrived yet.

_Where are the reinforcements, they should have been here by now? _

Feeling increasingly uneasy about the situation Sokkia wanted to ask Monica that they should escape already, but she was stopped by the fact that they probably wouldn't get too far without running into terrorist along the way. As much as she wanted to be confident about the fact help would arrive she couldn't shake the feeling of something terrible was going to happen the longer they stayed her.

Without much time to think about it further Liliana and Marika began their attack with one using a recovered assault rifle while Marika hurled a Chaos Grenade at the three machines. Naoto realized the danger and dodged their fire just in time as did his accomplice, but the third got gunned down by Liliana while the Chaos Grenade missed the other two. Sokkia and Monica began their attack, but Naoto being a better pilot than most of his resistance group realized their plan and turned around to face them as he open fire on the advancing two machines forcing Monica and Sokkia to take cover. The other Sutherland fired on Marika and Liliana who managed to find cover along the sides of the ruined buildings.

The firefight between the two sides continued for a time until a pair of black painted Sutherlands descended upon the two. Unlike the other machines they were armed with long range sniper rifles and from different positions the two machines had taken aim against Liliana and Marika units first swiftly disabling them and forcing their cockpit blocks to eject before the same was done to Monica and Sokkia's machines before they realized what was going on.

"Wait did we have reinforcements." Naoto said who was momentarily confused, but then unlike the other shots the snipers destroyed Naoto and his accomplice's machines with well placed shots to a critical point causing them to explode. His accomplice having been shot first prompted Naoto to eject, but his machine exploded as the cockpit block took off inflicting considerable damage to it.

With their machines disabled Sokkia and Monica were forced to abandon them. The two academy students drew their pistols as they left their machines behind. The two kept to cover while trying to reach Liliana and Marika's machines to check if they were all right.

"Where the hell is the military? The reinforcements should have been here by now?" Sokkia said voicing her anger over the situation as this was ridiculous as the military should have responded more swiftly to an incident like this.

Monica said nothing, but the fact there were no reinforcements alarmed her as well too. But she focused her mind on surviving and ensuring her teammates were alright as well too.

Upon reaching them however they came across a group of armed men, but since they were Britannian the two had serious doubts they were resistance fighters especially since they were too well armed to be such. Considering the lateness of the military Sokkia realized that someone with high enough authority was delaying their response on purpose, but who was it?

The very idea they were being betrayed angered her.

"You guys are mercenaries right?" Sokkia said drawing her weapon, but it was shot out of her hands.

Monica quickly tackled the disarmed mercenary to the ground creating a distraction where Sokkia shot the other one. Grabbing the tackled mercenary's weapon Monica retreated and took cover just as the rest of the mercenaries opened fire on her.

The group managed to retreat behind the disabled wreckage of Liliana's Knightmare Frame before they were gunned down.

The leader of the mercenaries a man with saggy brown hair and an unshaven face with blue eyes began laughing.

"Man this is the easiest payday I have ever had." The leader said before looking to Liliana and Marika who had been captured. "I don't know who you ladies pissed off, but we have orders that the blonde girl over there has to die while the rest of you have taken care of if you catch my drift."

"I take it someone high up in the military helped you guys right?" Sokkia snapped with her anger now visible.

"Bingo…someone very high up, which is why I say you ladies or one of you." the mercenary leader said looking to Marika for a moment. "Must have pissed off the wrong guy, but I guess it also helps that someone else who wanted that bitch dead managed to convince a group of misfit terrorists into attacking. Now they'll be blamed for what happened and we get rich."

Hiding nearby was Lelouch who had overheard the exchange, which confirmed his suspicions about the attack. Closing his eyes he leaned against the wall of the building whose alleyway he was hiding in as he began quietly chanting a spell.

"Come and blind thy enemies to my approach," Lelouch said as he began chanting the spell, "I call upon the Serpent's breath, charm of death and life, thy omen of making."

Within moments a thick blanket of fog flowed through the streets of the combat arena flowing smoothly like a river that covered everything. No one could see a few inches beyond their noses, but for Lelouch this wasn't a problem for him. His enhanced senses as a vampire were more than keen enough to guide him through the fog.

"What the hell did this shit come from?" The mercenary leader shouted in anger before the sound of someone grunting in pain was heard, but seconds later the sound of someone else suffering an injury was heard as well.

Monica and Sokkia remained motionless yet a cold chill ran down their spines especially when a mercenary cried out in surprise and pain before falling silent. Monica briefly eyed a mercenary on the ground near her trying to desperately escape from someone or something attacking him. Monica saw the man dragged back into the mist where he heard one final cry of pain before likely being killed.

_What the hell is happening? _Sokkia thought as she did not dare leave the proximity of Monica and the ruined Knightmare Frame.

The leader of the mercenaries was just as frustrated as Sokkia was, but his situation was quite different as he tried to find the two girls they had captured but all he did was loose himself further in the fog. The cries of his men being attacked and likely killed was all he heard. Angry and fearful he would be attacked next the rugged hired-gun was about to fire his gun into the fog.

Unfortunately this prompted his attacker to strike as a dagger composed of blood stuck his hand sending the gun falling to the ground.

"I saved you for last." Lelouch said, but the mercenary leader could not see him nor determine where he was on the sound of his voice alone.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Justice…" Lelouch replied standing directly behind the mercenary, but as he turned around to face his attacker his throat was slashed open by Lelouch using his favorite technique before leaving the man to choke to death on his own blood.

Minutes later the fog vanished leaving only Monica, Sokkia, Marika and Liliana alive while everyone else lay dead on the ground. The grisly scene was shocking, but the four teenagers were torn between wanting to feel thankful for whatever had intervened on their behalf and feeling worried about whatever had done this would come back.

"Just what the hell killed them?" Monica said as Sokkia had no answer to give.

"Are you two alright?" Sokkia asked looking towards Marika and Liliana.

"Yeah we're fine, but what happened?" Liliana asked while nervously stepping away from the dead bodies of the slain mercenaries.

"Next minute one of them was holding us and another something or someone attacked him." Marika pointed out.

"Did you see what it was?" Monica inquired, but Marika shook her head.

"No the fog was too thick."

"Just where did that fog come from?"

"I don't know, but what do we do now?" Monica asked as she and her friends knew the implications of events and the fact that military aid was purposely delayed which lead the young woman to suspect what parties might have been responsible for what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile Naoto who had suffered a broken leg from his rough landing after his cockpit block was ejected was being helped out of the area by Tamaki who was still in good shape. Even though it was obvious they had been betrayed the two resistance fighters were focused on getting out of the academy before the military arrived to mop up whoever had survived.

"Come on Naoto you can do this," Tamaki said trying to encourage his friend to keep moving, but their chances of escaping without being captured was grim, "just a little more to the escape route."

"You got leave me Tamaki we both can't escape at this rate!"

"BULLSHIT I AM LEAVING YOU!"

"Your desire to not forsake your comrade is admirable." Lelouch complimented before using a whip composed of his blood to slap Tamaki across the face before using another slap to send him slamming against the wall of a ruined building.

Seemingly appearing out of nowhere Lelouch wearing some tattered cloth as a makeshift mask while wearing a long sheet of black cloak to conceal his clothing approached an injured Naoto before seizing him by the neck and lifting him off the ground just before slamming him against the same wall he had knocked Tamaki against seconds ago.

"What the hell?"

"Tell me who hired you." Lelouch demanded in a cold voice while trying to use a different voice to better hide his identity.

Naoto considered his option briefly, but he knew he wasn't going to make it, "It was Lord Isaac the chairman of the board of directors for Kruszewski Munitions and Arms Corporation."

"As I suspected," Lelouch said as he wasn't surprised by this, but now that he had the truth he had no reason to keep Naoto alive as he began to slowly tighten his grip around his neck.

"Wait…I have evidence of our dealings with him." Naoto struggled to say as he was finding it hard to breathe, "We recorded everything."

Lelouch stopped for a moment.

"Let me and my friend live and I'll give you whatever you want if you are really after them."

The vampire fledging contemplated this for a moment before deciding to trust the resistance fighter's word for now.

"Very well I'll help you escape, but in exchange I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain."

* * *

A/N: In the following chapter Lelouch begins his hunt for the one who organized the terrorist attack, but he'll have much more on his plate to deal with very soon through.

Thank you guys in advance for the reviews, next I might try to update Path of Dawn, Kings of Revolution or Demonic Black Knight.


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Rosario + Vampire, and the views expressed in this story do not match those of the author.**

A/N: Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and before we get into this chapter everyone is advised to read all of the previous chapters because of some changes I have made to ensure I could do Akua and Lelouch which is the new main pairing with Monica and Mizore to be included in the planned harem with spots still open for other characters which will be a mix of Rosario + Vampire and Code Geass characters.

I am planning to introduce Yokai Academy soon along with Kallen and possibly C.C. as I am deciding on a good way to bring her into the story.

So before going into this chapter just read through the previous chapters otherwise you will feel lost going into this chapter.

I decided to delay Lelouch's transformation into a vampire for a few more chapters as I feel I was rushing things too quickly.

Anyway I'll stop talking and let you guys catch up before reading this chapter, its short but its preparing for what is to come. I also apologize for the long author note at the end, but I hope it will be the only one.

* * *

_The incident that happened at the academy was unexpected, but it did prove Lelouch's prowess as a capable leader with the right followers under his command. However this was just the beginning of complications that would arise which I had feared would happen. Akua and I hid him well, but we both knew the longer we kept him in the shadows the harder it would become to keep others from noticing him._

_Lelouch stands on the edge now where one wrong move could mean his end. I hope the young man will tread carefully, but more importantly he would become a full vampire very soon. _

_Zobek_

_February 11__th__ 2015 A.T.B._

* * *

Chapter 5

Aftermath

Hours had passed since the incident at the Kyoko Military Academy which news of the incident spread throughout Japan like wildfire with various news outlets trying to determine and guess which group was responsible for what happened. Lelouch had reunited with Monica shortly after military forces from the Viceroy's office had arrived on the scene and cleaned up what had remained of the enemy. After ensuring that Lelouch was safe and was allowed to leave unharmed having managed to find a place to hide during the attack after the communication room he had been assisting the four teens in had been attacked by terrorists.

Thankfully news of him being there wasn't passed along, but those who knew at Ashford Academy was upon him after he had returned.

"Brother are you alright I heard what happened?"

Nunnally was on the verge of tears when Lelouch had returned home and almost ran him over with her wheelchair if he hadn't been careful walking in. Looking back it was probably fortunate that Lelouch had chosen not to tell Milly or anyone else with the exception of Sayoko and his younger sister obviously.

"I am fine Nunnally," Lelouch said affectionately patting his younger sister on her head, "I managed to escape the worse of it."

"Oh thank goodness you are alright." Nunnally said in-between sobs clutching her brother's arm.

"Take it easy Nunnally I am alright," Lelouch said allowing Nunnally to let it all out before the former prince could break away from his sister's grip, "anyway I should probably get cleaned up."

After grabbing a towel and some clothing to change into sleepwear, but in reality Lelouch planned on going out tonight to meet up with Naoto after helping him escape along with the survivors of his resistance cell. Lelouch knew he couldn't wait and needed to meet with Naoto quickly to collect the evidence he had proving Lord Isaac's involvement in today's events.

_Naoto knows that even if he passed such information along to the right people it could be easily discredited, so he is possibly hopeful I can pass it along to even better people who could capitalize on it and expose him. _Lelouch thought as he was making his way to the bathroom to take a shower, but as he was walking over there he bumped into someone he wasn't expecting.

"Uh…Lelouch what are you doing here?"

"Marika," Lelouch said genuinely dumbfounded by seeing the young military cadet wearing a simple purple shirt and black pants with a towel and some sleeping clothes rolled under her arm as she too had business in the bathroom, "I live here, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Marika said as she blushed, "I guess we didn't know you stayed here too."

"What do you mean by that?" Lelouch said as he began to realize where this conversation was heading.

"Marika is everything alright?" Monica asked as she had earlier changed out of her military uniform for more casual clothing consisting of blue jeans and a white shirt. A look of realization hit Monica's face when she spotted Lelouch with Marika.

"Oh I completely forgot…I am sorry I didn't mention it earlier but Lelouch and his younger sister live here."

"But why are you here?" Lelouch inquired, although at this point he suspected what the answer was.

Monica sighed before adopting a concerned and apologetic expression, "with my father dead and it being clear that there are people with influence in the military who want me dead as well along with Marika and Liliana being targeted it I thought it would be best if we hid ourselves for awhile so Ruben Ashford is sheltering us for a little while. Sokkia is here too since she is by all accounts a witness to events."

"I see…" Lelouch said calmly, but internally over a dozen alarms in his head was going off.

_What the hell is Milly's grandfather thinking? If those who want Monica dead are still trying to kill her then Nunnally is in serious danger of not only getting killed, but our identities risk exposure which is a death sentence on its own anyway. _

This only affirmed that Lelouch needed to take care of this matter involving Lord Isaac as quickly as possible. However Lelouch knew that someone else, whom he assumed was likely the Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley, who probably wouldn't give up on Marika and Liliana.

_I can't rush this, but I must resolve this matter quickly. _

"I certainly hope things will not be too crowded for you." Lelouch said while keeping the façade of being calm about this situation even though he was fully aware of the dangers their presence at Ashford Academy meant.

"Thankfully it seems that the Student Council building has rooms that have not seen much usage other than your rooms and the student council room." Monica replied, although she was worried it would be cramped living in the same building with Lelouch and Nunnally while the Student Council conducts its meetings.

"Well hi there Lelouch!" Sokkia said having overheard Monica and Lelouch talking deciding to make her presence known.

"Good evening Sokkia." Lelouch greeted kindly but within his thoughts he made a quick mental note to lock the door to his room tonight.

"So you live in this building too," Sokkia said with a mischievous grin appearing on her face, "how interesting so are you and Monica going to be spending more time together."

Monica's face turned a furious red at the comment, "Damn it Sokkia it's nothing like that!"

"Oh come on there is no shame in being interested in a guy, especially Lelouch since he is the first guy I have seen to…be promising," Sokkia replied with a grin that made Lelouch uncomfortable, but in a odd sense he was grateful that Milly was nothing like this.

"I thought you were of a…different persuasion?" Monica said eyeing Sokkia suspicious and knowing full-well of the times she had spent feeling up some of their female friends in the showers without their consent.

"Maybe I am," Sokkia said dodging the question, "I find the body of a girl more interesting than those of most guys, but that is not saying I don't hate them. I just find a majority of the ones I have met to be very lacking where it should count most while they focus on building up their muscles turning into arrogant idiots."

Lelouch began to slowly back away as some red began to appear on his cheeks.

_Is she just messing with me to get a rise out of Monica? _

Lelouch got an answer to that internal question either prompted by fate or just a stroke of bad luck he was suffering this evening as Sokkia quickly stopped Lelouch from leaving with putting one hand on his right shoulder.

"So Lelouch are you seeing anyone?" Sokkia inquired innocently, but Lelouch knew better and had seen Milly used a similar tactic before.

"No not really?" Lelouch answered bluntly.

"Really I would have thought someone like you would have women throwing themselves at you." The green haired teen commented with a look of genuine surprise.

"The problem is they do and I am not so swallow to simply accept them like that." Lelouch said with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"I see," Sokkia smiled with approval, "how fortunate then you are not one of those girls that fall for the first girl who throws themselves at your feet. You got yourself a real keeper here Monica."

_Is she just making me uncomfortable to make Monica admit her interest to me? _Lelouch wondered, but he couldn't tell if Sokkia's interest him was just a tactic she was using against Monica or what she had in mind.

Lelouch felt he was ultimately better off not knowing.

Marika had taken this as a chance to enter the bathroom and quickly take her slower having been worried about Sokkia sneaking in. During the ongoing conversation involving Monica, Lelouch and Sokkia; Marika had cleaned herself up and changed into her sleepwear before leaving the bathroom.

"I am all done!" Marika said hurrying off before looking to Lelouch who silently said to him.

_Use this chance to escape! _

The former prince silently nodded as a sign of his appreciation, _I owe you one Marika. _

"My turn!" Lelouch said before running into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

Lelouch was breathing heavily as he opened up a hidden compartment to pull out a specially made shower adapting containing herbs to make the water more favorable for him to use even through water didn't affect him as badly as other vampires. Still it made it easier for him to enjoy his showers, but his effort to relax had been ruined thanks to Sokkia.

* * *

Meanwhile inside his office within one of the towering office buildings in the Toyko Settlement, Lord Isaac was having a late night call with a man over video phone. He was alone in his office with only his private guards standing watch outside. The noble wiped some sweat away from his forehead with a tissue as he continued his conversation with the man on the other side who wasn't exactly pleased with the demise of the mercenaries he had hired.

Everything had gone smoothly until somehow Monica had survived and Marika and Liliana had escaped as well.

"I am not happy with this unforeseen failure Lord Isaac!"

The man who angrily reprimanded him was a man in his late twenties wearing an orange cloak trimmed with gold while under it he wore a white uniform belonging to those of Knights of the Round. The man has purple eyes and auburn hair fashioned in a mullet-like style with a single hair hanging down in the middle.

"Please forgive me Lord Bradley, but we don't know who or what killed the mercenaries." Isaac said pleading with the Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley for failing to complete his end of their arrangement in which the mercenaries would take out Monica's father and capture the two women he had his eyes on while Luciano in turn would use his influence and position to ensure the military didn't interfere.

"At this point it doesn't matter," a clearly annoyed Luciano declared before using his left hand to massage his left temple, "The Viceroy is taking the incident as a personal insult especially now that both the Prime Minister Schneizel and the Emperor are less than pleased than one of their military academies getting attacked like it did. Even more so when it was obvious someone had helped them provide their weapons."

"What do you mean?"

"You have one week to clean this up. Anyone who knew about your deal with the terrorists needs to be eliminated and Monica Kruszewski must be killed."

"We have been trying to locate her, but ever since the incident she has vanished along with the rest of her team."

"Then find them and deal with them. I don't care how at this point, but they must die before this week is over before she becomes involved."

"Who?" Isaac inquired sensing a reason behind the Knight of Ten wanting the matter cleaned up as he put it.

* * *

Lelouch exited the bathroom upon finishing his bath, but he took time to remove the specialized shower adapter and cleaned up the bathtub to mask any evidence of the herbs uses to avoid any questions being asked. He doubted anyone would notice, but considering he would have four extra people using the shower now he thought it would best to cover his tracks.

Waiting outside however was Monica.

"Monica," Lelouch said before noticing the neutral expression on her face, "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is it related to what happened at the academy?" Lelouch inquired prompting Monica to nod her head.

"I know I thanked you for your help with helping direct our movements during that battle." Monica complimented before asking. "You have real talent you know as a military commander with the right troops under your command."

"Thank you," Lelouch accepted the compliment, but he realized where this conversation was heading, "however I have no interest in joining the military. Even as good as I am without any blood connections or wealth you know I'll likely never see any advancement in a military career."

Monica sighed with a disappointed expression on her face, but she knew that Lelouch had a point if the trouble Marika and Liliana had to endure in the academy was anything to go by.

"That is unfortunate, which I assume part of it is because of how the academy treats those with no real blood ties or wealth."

"That is one way to put it." Lelouch said in agreement, but his situation was a lot more complicated than that.

"Well if you are interested then there is someone who is looking for capable individuals who could let you avoid that." Monica began seemingly hopeful.

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"After the incident at the academy today word has already gone straight to Pendragon on the matter, which has the Prime Minister and others in the royal court questioning Viceroy Clovis's ability to govern Area 11."

"I see, but I doubt they would be reacting like this unless there was something else."

Monica nodded her head, "Yes you are correct. Ever since Clovis has assumed the title of Viceroy he has not dealt with the resistance groups in Area 11 which has continued to plague and trouble the colony for years with the Japan Liberation Front being the most troublesome of them all."

"I see," Lelouch said as his eyes narrowed in understanding, "so basically the homeland has become fed up with Clovis's handling of resistance groups in Area 11."

"The fact that the resistance fighters could get their hands on Sutherlands coupled with the fact they have grown bold enough to attack a military academy next to a military base has them deeply concerned."

_But that is not everything else is? _Lelouch thought knowing the real reason those resistance fighters attacked, but Monica was probably keeping him in the dark about that for his own safety.

"So is Clovis being replaced?"

"No, but the Emperor and the Prime Minister are allowing for a new anti-terrorist organization that is being assembled to be given authority to operate in Area 11 as something of a trial run and to clean up the resistance and terrorists groups." Monica explained as Lelouch was curious as such information he could gleam about this group would be useful to him.

"Interesting, so who is heading it?"

"The whole organization is being assembled and spearheaded by Marrybell mel Britannia, and she is calling it the Glinda Knights."

Lelouch was surprised as he was familiar with Marrybell whom he had met during his mother's funeral who had come to pay her respects because she too had lost both her mother and her younger sister in a bombing at the villa they lived in. She had offered to shelter him and her sister under the Zevon Household where she was staying, but Lelouch declined not trustful of anyone especially other members of the royal family at the time.

This was cemented by the fact after he confronted his father the Emperor some time after the funeral of his mother.

"I haven't heard much about her?" Lelouch said, although it technically wasn't true but he wasn't aware of what Marrybell had done since his mother's funeral.

"I am not surprised because she hasn't made her public debut yet, but she has been trying to assemble the Glinda Knights for a few years now. She attended the military academy and began building ties with Prime Minister Schneizel and his organization Camelot."

"Camelot? An interesting choice name for an organization."

"It's officially called Britannian Special Research Division where has been working to develop new Knightmare Frames and related technologies."

"So this new organization is going to be armed with new Knightmare Frame models?" Lelouch inquired as Monica nodded her head, although kept an interested expression upon his face his mind was already working on processing this information.

_New generation Knightmare Frames might prove to be a problem in the future, but for now there isn't much I can do about them. Still I should take them into account and see about obtaining machines on par with them for my own army. _

"Marika, Sokkia and Liliana are being considered for the Glinda Knights along with me," Monica proceeded to explain, "my father was intending to provide supplies and logistic support for the Glinda Knights."

"I see," Lelouch replied with one hand on his chin as a sign of careful contemplation, "so you want me to join this group?"

"I don't want to force you, but I feel someone of your talents could be invaluable. I haven't mentioned it to the Princess yet, but I felt I should talk with you about it first."

"I appreciate that," Lelouch was internally relieved that Monica hadn't mentioned him to Marrybell as he feared it would lead to their identities and their survival being exposed, "however I am the only one around to care for my sister especially if Sayoko should no longer be charged with her care."

"I understand, but think about it for a few days."

"No promises I'll change my mind, but I'll consider it." Lelouch replied which seemed to relieve Monica a bit, but Lelouch had no real intention of joining but he reasoned that Monica was one bridge he best not burn especially if she was being so open with him about information regarding the Glinda Knights that could be useful in the future.

* * *

Across the ocean in the Chinese Federation, but more specifically within the safety of a western style mansion on the outskirts of Hong Kong a meeting was taking place. A young woman wearing a green and black Chinese Dress walked into a small room with a sofa where her parents a rugged man in his late twenties with a black beard and short hair covered with scars upon his face wearing a black dress shirt with matching pants sat. His wife appeared to be quite young appearing to be in her twenties was wearing a red and yellow, sleeveless Cheongsam with long black hair tied into a pair of buns on top of her head.

The young girl who was possibly fifteen years old sat on a chair before her parents, she had light green eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Did you call me mother?" Ling-Ling Huang asked.

"Yes we did," Ten-Ten Huang replied, "your great-great-grandfather has become concerned about a situation developing in Area 11 as of late."

"We discussed the matter and we have decided to send you to Area 11 to investigate this along with another problem we have been growing concerned about." Ling-Ling's father Fei-Hong Huang explained to his eldest child.

"By myself?"

"No your grandfather is preparing a small army of Jiang Shi (hopping zombies) to accompany you providing both support and bodyguards for you." Fei-Hong answered before the door opened and a small man being much shorter than everyone else in the room walked in. He had long white hair and wore black circular sunglasses over his eyes wearing a white robe with bell-shaped sleeves and a black kimono-style robe underneath.

"I have already finished them, although I wouldn't advise leading them into battle against formidable opposition through since their effectiveness is limited." Touhou Fuhai, founder of the Huang Family and one of the Three Legendary Dark Lords known throughout the entire world for being the greatest sorcerer alive, said as he approached his great-great-granddaughter.

"Aside from the Miao Family being involved with a terrorist group taking shape in Area 11 we have become aware of another problem a friend of mines has informed me about."

"We have a insider with some of the cleanup crews for assassins in Area 11 thanks to an old friend of your great-great-grandfather," Fei-Hong began before adding, "recently they cleaned up a mess left behind by an assassin's protégé. Although they didn't inquire much into what happened the last target he had killed was inside a vault that had been opened from the inside with no sign of forced entry."

"Are you implying he was killed inside the vault and his killer simply opened it from the inside?"

"He likely hid in the vault to get away from him, but the young man who did it used Jigen-Tou (Dimensional Sword) to kill those men."

"What is more is that his mentor is Akua Shuzen who is Issa Shuzen's eldest daughter and part of the Shuzen Family of Vampires, but we know that in the past she was an assassin for the Miao Family." Touhou Fuhai added before saying, "However we are noticing she is going to great lengths to hide the existence of this boy from the Shuzen Family and the organization the Miao Family is allied with. We have also heard rumors of the Shuzen Family forming an alliance with this organization."

"So I am just to confirm the facts then?" Ling-Ling asked.

"Yes you are to do nothing that will expose your presence in Area 11, but if you can find out what you can about this boy. Contact my old friend Mikogami, he can provide you with some help when you arrive."

* * *

After he finished his discussion with Monica and went into his room to seemingly turn in for the night, but Lelouch waited until he was sure that everyone else was asleep before leaving to head for the Shinjuku Ghetto. Lelouch changed into his usual vampire grab of a black coat with a fedora hat and boots, but this time he wore a black mask in the visage of a smiling vampire to hide his identity.

They chose the inside of an old department store as their meeting place, a location Lelouch knew about during his time in Japan before the invasion. Lelouch cautiously made his way to the second floor which had once been filled with various clothes containing the latest fashions before the war and years of disrepair and looting destroyed what had once been a glamorous department store.

Lelouch found Naoto by a countertop that had once displayed expense perfumes.

"I was worried you weren't going to be here." Lelouch said using magic to disguise his voice.

"Yeah well I was worried either you were going to show up or an assassin would."

"Fair enough, but after this I would advise you to take your group and leave the Toyko area for awhile." Lelouch advised as he approached.

"Most of us have already left Shinjuku and after tonight we'll be heading north for awhile until this blows over."

"I wouldn't count on that," Lelouch said shaking his head, "I heard word that the Britannian Homeland is deploying some kind of new anti-terrorist organization to Japan for a test run. Rumor is they are going to be armed with new Knightmare Frame weaponry which they'll use for their hunt for resistance groups to collect combat data on."

"So our attack on the academy shook them up that much?" Naoto said surprised by the news their actions would have such an effect.

"It was that and Clovis's failure to address the problem of other resistance groups that finally had the Britannian Homeland fed up with his incompetence."

"I see…thanks for the warning then," Naoto said before reaching into his pocket to give Lelouch a computer disc, "that disc has everything including recorded video of our conversation with Lord Isaac and how we received the Knightmare Frames."

"I'll make sure this gets out publically so no one can cover it up."

"I hope so if only to ensure Isaac is dealt with because I know once he figures out not all of us were killed we'll be seeing the military rolling into Shinjuku."

"Then I won't delay you. You held up your end up the bargain and so I bid you farewell." Lelouch said as he turned to leave, but Naoto stopped him.

"Wait who are you? Do you fight against Britannia?"

"For now call me," Lelouch began before taking a moment to consider an alias to use, "call me Zero."

"As in nothing?"

"Yes it's most fitting for me, but as for your second question I do fight against Britannia. Although I am not yet prepared to wage an all out war against them, but my enemy isn't just Britannia…the powerful who oppose and take advantage of the weak are also my enemies."

"That is quite the claim, but will you live up to that?"

"Only time will tell, but maybe in the future when the time comes to wage war against Britannia itself I'll call upon you and your group to become allies for the army I intend to build."

"An army," Naoto said sounding doubtful about it, "well if you can impressive and show me that you can do it then I might just take up on that."

"I'll remember that." Lelouch replied smiling under his mask, although it was a risky move Lelouch knew he would need followers and having given them a hint of what he was capable of him could convince them to become his followers further down the road.

With his business completed Lelouch returned to Ashford Academy while planning how he would expose Lord Isaac and his crimes to Britannia at large without exposing himself.

However when Lelouch approached his room his vampire senses detected someone within his room, and it wasn't Akua or Zobek. Using the Jigen-Tou to pass through the walls before entering his room from another corner where the person lying in wait for him would not notice his presence. But before entering his own room Lelouch quietly cast and placed a barrier around his room to block all noise from within thus preventing anyone from outside his room to being alerted from what was happening inside. The barrier would also keep anyone from leaving until he lowered it.

Lelouch was quite surprised by who was inside his room.

The former prince turned on the lamp on his desk after quietly removing his mask and hat, "can I help you Sokkia?"

Sokkia was shocked when the light turned on, but more so when she turned around where she had been sitting on his bed. She had been waiting for Lelouch to return either through his door or the window.

"How did you get in here?" A shocked Sokkia asked as she recovered her composure.

"I have my ways," Lelouch admitted, but he had made sure everyone was asleep before he left, "but why are you in my room?"

"There is something I want to know," Sokkia demanded having recovered from the shock of Lelouch having sneaked back into his own room without using either the door or the window to get in, "just how did you survive the destruction of the observation booth unharmed?"

"I was lucky?"

"Oh don't bullshit me? And there is the station you used to communication to us with. It was shot to hell and a mercenary was found dead in there so how the hell did you pull it off?"

Lelouch calmly analyzed Sokkia's expression while waiting for her to finish.

"And just now where were you?"

The former prince despite being found out by Sokkia who despite her more free-spirited and perversion was more intelligent and insightful that he had given credit for he was surprisingly calm.

"You really want to know?" Lelouch asked causing Sokkia to nod her head.

Carefully weighing his options Lelouch decided to take a risk.

"I survived those attacks because I am a vampire."

* * *

A/N: well Lelouch has revealed his secret to Sokkia whom had snuck into Lelouch's room to confront him on his apparent survival during the attack on the Kyoto Military Academy while he has the evidence that will expose Isaac to Britannia at large for his involvement in what happened in the previous chapter, but Lelouch just needs to find a proper outlet.

And yes Ling-Ling is ALIVE and not an undead zombie, although I might consider pairing her with Lelouch with her new living status. Once again she is NOT a zombie in this story, so I don't want to hear any claims to the otherwise in reviews.

Between now and when the battles with Fairy Tale starts will be a deciding period, so which ever females build up the best chemistry with Lelouch wins their spot in the harem. So that is about two years for them to win his heart.

Now onto a question that has been asked and it regards the prospect of pairing Marrybell mel Britannia with Lelouch. I have posted a poll asking if I should consider it or not.

The reason I am polling it is because of the whole incest issue, which has me reluctant to do so. But I will let you readers decide if I should attempt it or not, however I would like to hear your exact reasoning to why you think it would work.

It's not like I don't acknowledge the possibility of Marrybell and Lelouch working out as a couple (quite the opposite I see ways it could work), if you ignore the fact they are related, but other than the incest involved it there are some problems I could see to prevent this pairing from working.

Given that they both lost their mothers to tragic instances involving terrorists which in Marrybell's case she lost her younger sister as well, but I am among those who suspect that Orpheus's lover was probably Marrybell's younger sister before demise likely taken secretly to be used by the Geass Order which is all but confirmed at this point unless new information comes to light.

They are both capable commanders and tacticians in their own right and both seek retribution against those they have lost their loved ones too, although their method and way they go about it is very different.

The problem I see is Marrybell's loyalty to Britannia, which is a difference between them that must be considered where Lelouch seeks to destroy it. However I don't doubt the tragedy that cost them a loved one when they were younger could give them some common ground to build from, which is dependent on everything else that happens in this story.

BUT I do want to make it clear that if I consider going ahead with this pairing don't assume I'll consider doing it for my other stories, which was another factor that had me against it. I dislike incest pairings between direct siblings, like Nunnally and Lelouch being an example, and I especially dislike incest parings between parents like Naruto and his mother for example. As such I hate pairings that pair a younger main character with another character's mother or father before any of you asks me about it.

Taking account relationships like the one I might do between Marrybell and Lelouch aren't uncommon in modern and past monarchies, although Britannia even hints at such relationships existing some scenes from the novels do hint that it's not generally encouraged probably wanting to prioritize a member of royalty marrying someone from outside of the royal family who has wealth and strong political influence with other groups and families to further his or her influence beyond the royal family.

That being said I am aware that such pairings aren't uncommon among vampires either in some stories.

I known even Tenchi Muyo has similar pairings all over the place if you look at some of the family trees, and unlike some other pairings I generally could see pairings involving Euphy, Marrybell and Cornelia working out with Lelouch taking the above into account and ignoring the fact they are related as half-siblings I could see them becoming close, although Cornelia would be a harder one considering circumstances of said story she is involved in and the age difference.

And lastly to quote something draconichero21 asked when he was faced with a similar issue in his Cornelia of the Defection story in the author notes of chapter 9.

"I'm hoping that at least some of those aren't votes cast with one hand on your mouse and your other hand somewhere else." - draconichero21

No offense to anyone intended.

I hope I am wrong, but I don't want sex appeal to be a deciding factor not just for Marrybell, but for the other characters I am considering for the harem with Lelouch and Tsukune.

So seriously besides just simply voting I really want to hear your thoughts on this matter in a review or a PM as it could be what sway me into attempting it as the polls alone probably won't be enough.

As for Euphemia I am planning on pairing her with Tsukune.

However the only thing that will keep me from doing the pairing is being able to actually write it, so we'll see…if I can't write it then I'll figure out something else or pair Lelouch with someone else in that case.

Anyway enough on that…vote and leave your thoughts in a review along with the rest of the chapter. Thank you all in advance.


End file.
